De la haine à l'amour
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Fiction Olicity : AU. Oliver et Felicity se détestent, au lycée ils s'ignorent. Seulement quand leurs parents leur annoncent leur mariage à venir ils n'ont d'autre choix que de tenter de cohabiter. Vont-ils réussir à s'entendre ? Où vont-ils continuer à se détester ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

**Avant toute chose, merci à tous ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction "Une nouvelle vie". Je sais que cette histoire était triste et ****douloureuse, mais finalement...elle se termine plutôt bien. **

**Me voici de retour cette fois-ci avec une mini fiction de 6 chapitres qui est complètement écrite...et surtout beaucoup plus gaie. Je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle histoire. Bonne lecture. **

**Merci à ma jumelle et complice pour son temps à me lire, je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Oliver courrait il était en retard. Son père lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le centre de Starling et à cette heure-ci la circulation était infernale. Il avait passé un temps fou à trouver une place pour se garer. Il arriva en nage et essoufflé devant le restaurant. Il reprit ses esprits deux secondes avant de pousser la porte et de se présenter au maître d'hôtel. L'homme le reconnu et l'emmena directement à la table de son père. Il traversa la salle et vit son père déjà installé.

Il eut un sourire à le voir si serein. Il s'approcha encore un peu et comprit pourquoi Robert Queen avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, à ses côtés était assise Donna Smoak. Cette femme était entrée dans la vie de son père il y a environ deux ans et depuis Oliver ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux.

Il faut dire que Donna était un rayon de soleil à elle seule. C'était une femme d'une grande extravagance mais qui était dotée d'une intelligence rare et d'une gentillesse qu'il n'avait jamais connu. C'était simple Donna voyait le bien chez tout le monde, même quand les gens en face d'elle se moquait ouvertement de son parcours, elle arrivait toujours à leur répondre de façon intelligente qui leur clouait le bec. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois et cela l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé.

Il était heureux que son père ait retrouvé l'amour après la trahison de sa mère. Moira Queen avait un jour déserté le manoir en emmenant sa jeune sœur sous le bras. Elle avait simplement expliqué à son époux qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle le quittait lui laissant Oliver à charge. Cela faisait huit ans et il n'avait jamais revu sa mère, elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais le jeune homme avait toujours refusé de lui en donner et de la revoir.

Il secoua la tête histoire de chasser sa mère de ses pensées. Donna rendait son père heureux et c'était ce qui comptait, il pouvait même dire qu'elle le rendait heureux aussi, elle se préoccupait de lui et s'intéressait à sa vie et à ce qu'il faisait. Et cela lui faisait du bien il avait l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un d'autre que son père et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Le seul défaut qu'il trouvait à Donna était sa fille, Felicity. Ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout, ils faisaient des efforts en présence de leurs parents, mais au lycée ils s'évitaient le plus possible. Ils n'étaient pas du même _monde_. Oliver était le capitaine de l'équipe de football et bien évidemment il était populaire et courtisé par toute la gente féminine du lycée et il avouait qu'il en profitait pleinement.

À l'inverse de Felicity qui était une jeune fille très studieuse, première de sa classe, qui passait tout son temps libre à étudier. Elle faisait partie du club informatique du lycée et rien que ça n'était pas compatible entre eux. Lui n'était pas spécialement bon élève et il comptait surtout sur le nom de son père et sa bonne pratique du football pour lui ouvrir les portes des universités.

Il arriva enfin à la table qui leur était dédiée et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Felicity. Il posa son regard sur elle et pour une fois elle semblait détendue. Il ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi mais elle semblait heureuse.

« Oliver enfin te voilà ! » Son père se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Désolé…mais l'entraînement a fini plus tard que prévue et ensuite la circulation et…bref désolé.. » Il s'avança vers Donna et l'embrassa à son tour. Quand il arriva vers Felicity il marmonna juste un bonjour et prit place à ses côtés.

Il sentit le regard de Donna sur lui, mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle avait toujours essayé d'arrondir les angles entre eux, mais cela n'avait jamais fonctionné. Felicity n'avait pas envie de faire plus d'efforts que ça et lui n'était pas non plus hyper emballé par l'idée de se rapprocher d'elle. Le principal étant que leurs parents s'aiment et soient heureux.

La conversation fila sur d'autres terrains et le temps s'écoula. Ils commandèrent leur repas et Oliver expliqua ses prochains déplacements avec l'équipe du lycée, Robert tentait de s'organiser afin de pouvoir aller assister aux matchs de son fils. L'an prochain il serait à l'université et cela serait un peu plus compliqué pour lui.

« Cela pourrait être une bonne chose si on te suivait tous sur déplacement. » Dit Robert en sondant Donna du regard. Cette dernière haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire. « C'est vrai on pourrait aller à Atlanta par exemple et on passerait le week-end sur place à visiter la ville…. »

Felicity se figea à cette idée, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle aimait l'idée de visiter la ville, mais beaucoup moins celle d'assister au match d'Oliver et de passer deux jours complets avec lui ensuite. Elle sourit froidement à Robert qui n'était pas dupe mais qui lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est une excellente idée chéri ! » S'exclama Donna sous le peu de réaction de leurs enfants. « On pourra passer du temps ensemble….Felicity tu serais partante ? » Donna sa tourna vers sa fille et tenta de ne pas remarquer sa grimace sur son visage.

« Tu sais Maman….je suis un peu débordée avec les révisions et le club où on est entrain de mettre au point un programme qui… »

« Tu peux simplement dire non. » La coupa Oliver d'un ton froid. Felicity se tourna d'un coup sec vers lui ses yeux noirs de colère. « Ne te trouve pas d'excuses…. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique. Elle le fixait toujours les yeux plissés le regardant se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

« Je ne me trouve pas d'excuses Oliver ! » Explosa-t-elle. « Simplement tout le monde ne compte pas sur _Papa_ pour entrer dans une fac….le commun des mortels doit travailler dur pour y arriver et je… »

« Stop Felicity ! » La coupa sa mère. « On a compris le principe ma chérie, je t'assure. » Ajouta Donna quand elle vit sa fille prête à continuer. « Vous n'allez pas avoir le choix que de cohabiter durant ces quelques jours…et les suivants d'ailleurs. »

Oliver et Felicity tournèrent de concert leurs têtes vers leurs parents ne comprenant pas cette réflexion de Donna. Oliver interrogea son père du regard et Felicity en fit de même avec sa mère. Elle remarqua son malaise évident et sa nervosité.

« Nous allons nous marier. » Finit par dire Robert en mettant fin au suspens. Le silence régna à table jusqu'à ce que Felicity ne se lève et ne prenne sa mère dans ses bras.

« Félicitations maman ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. » Donna serra sa fille dans ses bras et se laissa bercer par cette étreinte. Elle avait été inquiète de l'annoncer à leurs enfants et pour l'instant les choses se passaient bien à en croire Oliver et Robert dans les bras l'un de l'autre également.

« Merci mon ange. » Dit Donna à Felicity avant de passer dans les bras d'Oliver et que Felicity ne félicite à son tour Robert.

Tout le monde reprit sa place et le silence se fit un instant. Felicity posa son regard sur Oliver qui avait fait la même chose. Ils étaient heureux pour leurs parents mais ils allaient devoir apprendre à composer l'un avec l'autre à présent. Ils leur restaient encore une année de lycée avant de partir chacun dans des universités différentes et ils allaient devoir cohabiter en plus de se supporter quand ils se croisaient.

Felicity n'avait jamais apprécié Oliver Queen, il était le stéréotype classique du garçon le plus populaire du lycée avec toute une cour de fille qui lui courait après et elle savait qu'il en profitait. Il était beau et en jouait, il excellait dans son sport et en profitait et elle détestait cette attitude. Il était limite arrogant avec tous ceux qui ne faisait pas partie de son _monde_ et leur relation s'était toujours limitée à quelques regards noirs dans les couloirs.

Elle avait entendu le son de sa voix le jour où sa mère lui avait présenté Robert Queen et son fils. Elle se souvenait encore de sa surprise quand elle avait compris que le père d'Oliver était le père de l'homme qui rendait sa mère si heureuse. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce même restaurant et malgré son aversion pour Oliver elle avait passé une très bonne soirée, Robert était un homme charmant et à ce qu'elle avait vu il était réellement attaché à sa mère. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Sa mère avait assez souffert du départ de son mari et avait le droit au bonheur. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pied afin que Felicity puisse avoir une vie descente et heureuse, cumulant plusieurs jobs afin de pouvoir joindre les deux bouts. Quand Las Vegas avait commencé à devenir dangereuse pour sa fille, Donna n'avait pas hésité à quitter la ville et à venir s'installer à Starling.

Elle avait trouvé un job dans un café et c'est de cette façon qu'elle avait croisé Robert. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais le voir si perdu pour une simple tasse de café devant la quantité industrielle de possibilités l'avait complètement conquise.

Ils avaient sympathisé avant que Robert ne l'invite à sortir. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et Robert avait trouvé ça rafraîchissant, pour une fois une femme s'intéressait à Robert avant de s'intéresser à Robert Queen. Cette première soirée avait été le début de beaucoup d'autres et au bout de presque un an de relation ils avaient décidé de sauter le pas et d'impliquer leurs enfants. Et voilà comment Felicity se retrouvait à être bientôt la demie sœur par alliance d'Oliver Queen.

Elle réprima une grimace de dégoût et éloigna la nausée qu'elle sentit monter quand elle pensa que tout le monde au lycée allait les assimiler à des frères et sœurs, voir se moquer ouvertement d'eux. Cela était déjà le cas quand Tommy Merlyn avait appris que leurs parents sortaient ensemble, il ne s'était pas gêné pour chambrer Oliver et Felicity.

« Nous comptons sur vous pour tenter de ne pas vous tuer en vivant sous le même toit. » C'est Robert qui les sortit tous les deux de leurs pensées. « Pour l'instant aucune date n'est fixée mais certainement avant votre départ pour l'université. » Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Donna et se pencha afin de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

« Nous allons tenter d'être courtois et civilisés….n'est-ce pas Felicity ? » Demanda Oliver en s'adressant à la blonde avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Felicity le regarda avec le même sourire ironique et lui répondit.

« Mais bien évidemment….on a une petite année à se supporter, on devrait y arriver. » Dit-elle platement. Cette réponse sembla satisfaire tout le monde et la conversation reprit sur l'organisation du mariage et tout ce qui tournait autour.

####

Felicity montait son dernier carton, elle et sa mère emménageaient au manoir Queen. C'était la décision la plus logique après l'annonce du mariage. Elle n'avait pas été ravie mais pour faire plaisir à sa mère et montrer sa bonne foie envers Oliver, elle n'avait rien dit et avait simplement accepté.

Cependant elle devait admettre que la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée était trois fois plus grande que celle qu'elle avait en centre ville, elle avait même une salle de bains privée et rien que ça finissait de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait arriver à cohabiter avec Oliver. Elle avait décidé de l'ignorer et de lui parler uniquement durant les repas quand elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Elle commença à déballer ses cartons et à ranger ses affaires dans le dressing. Elle était noyée sous les vêtements quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à son porte. Elle cria d'entrer et sursauta quand elle ne reconnue pas la voix de sa mère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Demanda-t-elle en colère de voir Oliver dans sa chambre. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils sous cette question, elle l'avait invité à entrer.

« Je viens voir si tu es bien installée et si tu as besoin d'aide ?! Mais même ça c'est trop ?! » Repondit-il en colère à son tour. « Je croyais qu'on devait être courtois et civilisés ?! » Felicity partit d'un éclat de rire ironique.

« Non ça c'est toi qui l'a décidé Oliver ! » Dit-elle en colère à présent. « Tu sais très bien que ça ne sera jamais possible….on ne s'entend pas et on ne s'aime pas ! Ça ne va pas changer parce que nos parents vont se marier ! » Elle se stoppa et le fixa, il était lui aussi en colère. Elle pouvait le voir à ses yeux noirs de rage. « On va faire comme on a toujours fait…on s'ignore et on fait semblant devant nos parents…..et non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Elle se retourna mettant fin à cette discussion.

Oliver la regarda sidéré de son aplomb, il n'avait pas voulu la provoquer mais il avait réellement eu envie de l'aider. Il se doutait que de changer d'environnement devait être difficile et même s'ils ne se supportaient pas, ils pouvaient au moins être sympathiques l'un envers l'autre, mais apparemment Felicity ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Très bien débrouille toi toute seule dans ce cas ! » Il sortit en vitesse et claqua la porte de sa chambre faisant trembler les murs et faisant sursauter Felicity au passage. Elle se calma et finit de ranger son carton en repensant à cette dispute, elle avait été peut-être un peu trop dure avec Oliver. Pour une fois qu'il venait en paix elle l'envoyait balader. Elle soupira et prit le carton suivant, elle avait encore du rangement à faire.

####

« Alors comment se passe la cohabitation avec boucle d'or ? » Oliver regarda d'un œil mauvais son meilleur ami. « Quoi ?…j'ai pas le droit de te demander si ça va ? Ça aussi c'est interdit ?! » Oliver soupira et finit de manger son assiette en silence.

Cela faisait un mois à présent que les Smoak avaient emménagé au manoir et Oliver et Felicity avaient dû échanger tout au plus une vingtaine de mots. Ils dînaient tous les soirs tous les quatre mais ils évitaient de se parler, ils se mêlaient à la conversation mais n'échangeaient jamais entre eux de peur que cela ne dégénère. Ils savaient qu'ils peinaient leurs parents mais c'était plus fort qu'eux, ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir une discussion sans se hurler dessus au bout de deux minutes.

« Désolé Tommy mais rien que de parler d'elle m'agace. » Repondit enfin Oliver au bout d'un long moment. Il posa son regard au loin et vit Felicity à une autre table avec un groupe de filles, leurs yeux se trouvèrent quelques secondes pour finir par se lâcher. « Elle est exaspérante avec son air de_ Melle je sais tout_ et me provoque sans arrêt….je tente de rester calme mais parfois c'est dur….donc non la cohabitation ne se passe pas bien. On s'ignore et on s'évite… »

« Tu sais à quoi me fait penser votre relation….ou plutôt non relation. » Tommy se pencha un peu plus sur la table afin que seul Oliver entende sa théorie. Oliver secoua la tête attendant la suite. « Il y a trop de tension sexuelle entre vous.. » Dit-il tout bas en articulant bien. Oliver faillit s'étrangler avec son soda à cette idée pour le moins stupide.

« Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade Tommy ?! » S'écria Oliver. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde et baissa d'un ton. « Felicity et moi ….mais ça va pas ?! On se déteste et pour rappel nos parents vont se marier je ne crois pas qu'une quelconque relation entre nous soit vu d'un bon œil. » Tommy le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je vois….tu ne dis pas non mais votre situation te bloque… » Dit-il en réfléchissant sous le regard ébahi d'Oliver. « Au pire tu couches avec elle une fois, tu ne lui promets rien et tu vois ce qu'il se passe et… »

« Stop Tommy ! » Le coupa Oliver. Il connaissait son meilleur ami et savait qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher avec cette idée stupide. « Il n'y a aucune tension sexuelle entre Felicity et moi. Parfois des gens se détestent simplement et c'est ce qu'il passe entre nous. Donc stop ! » Le prévint-il en se mettant debout tout en jetant un œil du côté de Felicity. « Et ne t'avise pas d'aller mettre cette idée stupide dans la tête de Sara, c'est compris ?! »

« Oh Oliver…tu es…un rabat joie ! » Dit Tommy en levant les yeux au ciel. Oliver insista d'un signe de tête afin qu'il lui promette de ne rien faire. « Ok je ne dirai rien ! T'es content ?! » Dit-il avec un faux sourire. Oliver acquiesça et prit congé, il était attendu sur le terrain de football.

Sara jetait un œil du côté de Tommy et d'Oliver et honnêtement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Felicity le détestait autant. Elle était d'accord avec elle sur un point, Oliver jouait énormément de son statut de capitaine de l'équipe de football et cela ne le rendait pas forcément sympathique.

« C'est toujours aussi glacial entre vous ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain à son amie un fois qu'elles furent seules. Felicity leva son nez de son livre de maths et regarda Sara ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Avec Oliver… » Précisa-t-elle agacée.

« Oui…on partage la même maison mais on s'évite. »

Felicity posa ses yeux sur Oliver qui la regardait en même temps. Elle se posa la question de savoir pourquoi il la fixait quand elle vit qu'il était avec Tommy, elle devait certainement alimenter la conversation et Oliver devait encore une fois vider son sac. Elle brisa leur échange visuel et porta son attention sur son amie.

« Au grand désespoir de nos parents. » Soupira-t-elle en fermant son livre. « Ils espéraient certainement qu'on se parle mais c'est impossible. Ça tourne à la dispute de suite. » Sara regardait son amie et se demandait pourquoi ces deux là n'arrivaient pas à se parler sans se hurler dessus. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais compris.

Depuis le premier jour et bien avant que leurs parents ne sortent ensemble Oliver et Felicity s'étaient détestés et s'était connu de tout le monde. La blonde ne s'était jamais gênée pour dire ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait d'Oliver et pareil pour lui. Pourtant dieu sait qu'avec Tommy elle avait tenté d'arrondir les angles mais rien n'y avait jamais fait.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Sara prudemment. Felicity l'encouragea et après avoir tourné sa formulation dans sa tête elle se lança. « Ok…..l'idée ne t'a jamais effleurée que peut-être entre vous il y a plus que ce ressentiment…..comme une attraction incontrôlable. »

Felicity resta interdite un court instant avant d'éclater de rire sous la question de son amie. Elle tentait de contrôler son rire nerveux mais à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait dans ses yeux et qu'elle voyait son regard surpris elle repartait de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment elle arriva à se calmer et essuya ses yeux d'avoir trop rit.

« Je suis désolée Sara…mais juste le fait que tu puisses imaginer que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre me fait hurler de rire. Je te rassure entre Oliver et moi c'est juste….on est incompatibles…en aucun cas c'est une attirance refoulée. » Felicity tenta une nouvelle fois de contrôler le fou rire qu'elle sentait pointer à nouveau.

« Très bien…même si j'ai un doute. » Finit par dire Sara, peu convaincue de la réponse de son amie. Elle la regarda se lever et se rendre à son club d'informatique, persuadée que les choses étaient plus complexes que ce qu'elles en avaient l'air.

####

« Dépêche-toi Felicity ! » Cria Oliver en colère. Il maudissait son père et Donna de l'avoir coincé toute une journée avec elle à parcourir dans tous les sens Atlanta. « Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas toute la journée pour trouver le second indice ! »

Felicity le regarda durement retenant une réflexion cinglante sur sa condition physique et celle de son cerveau, elle savait que cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Elle aussi maudissait sa mère et Robert pour ce qu'ils avaient oser leur faire.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille en ville pour le match d'Oliver, ce dernier avait fait le déplacement avec son équipe et ne les avait retrouvés à l'hôtel qu'après sa victoire. Elle avait dû supporter toute la soirée le débriefing du match et c'est parce que sa mère avait insisté en la menaçant qu'elle était restée à écouter Oliver se venter d'être le meilleur joueur de son équipe. Elle ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dit _moi je_….

Ce matin après le petit déjeuner leurs parents leur avait exposé le programme qui leur avait paru sur le coup intéressant. Une visite de tous les sites à ne pas rater, une pause dans un restaurant réputé et une fin de journée sur le point culminant de la ville. En soit une bonne journée en famille même si devoir supporter la présence de l'autre leur gâchait un peu le plaisir, mais ils étaient là pour faire plaisir à leurs parents justement alors ils rongeaient leur frein.

Seulement ils avaient découvert en arrivant au musée historique d'Atlanta que ce qu'ils pensait faire en famille ils allaient le faire seuls, tous les deux. Ils avaient protesté, avaient menacé d'un tas de choses mais Robert et Donna étaient restés inflexibles sur le besoin qu'ils avaient de faire cette journée ensemble afin de tenter de comprendre l'autre.

Chaque parent avait réussi à toucher la corde sensible et voilà comment Felicity se retrouvait à courir derrière Oliver pour arriver au second point de rendez-vous.

« Je déteste ma mère ! » Râla-t-elle en arrivant enfin à sa hauteur. « Comment peut-elle penser que de participer à une chasse aux trésors dans Atlanta avec toi, arrivera à me faire changer d'avis sur qui tu es ?! » Dit-elle en prenant place au sol essoufflée de sa course. Oliver jeta à ses pieds son sac à dos de rage.

« Oh parce que tu crois que moi je vais changer d'avis sur qui tu es ?! » Demanda-t-il blessé de sa réflexion. « Impossible ! Tu n'es qu'une intello qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde et qui pense que ceux qui ne font pas partie de ton club débile sont tous des idiots ! Mais j'ai un scoop…..il y a autre chose que les études et l'informatique. » Dit-il ironiquement en rigolant à moitié.

Felicity se leva et lui fit face, elle le détestait encore plus à présent. Comment osait-il lui dire ce genre de choses alors que lui était….était…elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire tellement elle était en rage.

« Et toi Oliver tu penses que personne ne sait s'amuser à par toi parce que tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de football, tu te crois le meilleur joueur de tous les temps mais j'ai un scoop pour toi….si tu es si bon c'est parce que tes équipiers sont nuls, en aucun cas tu n'es doué ! » Hurla-t-elle en levant encore plus sa tête afin de bien le regarder. « Si tu comptes sur le foot pour gagner ta vie tu devrais trouver un autre plan de vie…mais c'est vrai j'oubliais !? Ton père est propriétaire d'une multinationale forcément ça va aider quand tu seras sans diplôme et sans job ! »

Oliver la regardait atterré de son discours. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais pas à ce point. Ses réflexions étaient méchantes et uniquement destiné à le blesser. Comment une femme comme Donna avait pu élever une fille comme Felicity, ça restait un mystère pour lui.

« Peut-être mais moi au moins j'ai un avenir…...qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand tu auras fini l'université et que personne ne voudra embaucher une blonde aigrie et associable ? Elle se tournera vers QC et sera bien contente que son beau père en soit propriétaire…...et avec un peu de chance tu travailleras sous mes ordres. » Dit-il en pouffant se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Felicity le regarda en plissant les yeux sous cette dernière provocation. Elle fit un pas vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur.

« Jamais de la vie je ne travaillerai sous tes ordres Oliver…..je préfère encore mourir de faim que de t'entendre me donner des ordres. »

Elle se recula et continua à le fixer encore un moment avant d'entendre la balise qu'on leur avait remis pour leur chasse aux trésors sonner.

« Le second indice a été trouvé…c'est pas de chance. Certainement une équipe plus soudée que la nôtre. J'abandonne ! » Elle lui fit un faux sourire et tourna les talons ne voulant plus le voir. Oliver la regarda partir et la saisit par le bras avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

« Certainement pas ! Je n'abandonne pas et toi non plus…à moins que se soit un trait de caractère de Felicity Smoak… » Finit-il un sourire aux lèvres la provoquant à nouveau. Felicity se dégagea de la prise d'Oliver en reculant d'un pas décidé à lui prouver qu'elle n'abandonnait pas non plus.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette mise en bouche...comme vous pouvez le constater le Olicity est loin de s'entendre...j'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous donne envie de lire la suite. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vous et avis et commentaires. **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**Surprise ! Me voilà déjà avec le second chapitre. **

**Je suis contente que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise autant. Merci pour vos mises en suivi ou en favori et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce 1er chapitre t'ai plu. Le Olicity se déteste mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre une évolution. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ça te plaise. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ce début te plaise, la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Mathilde : Merci de ton commentaire. Ravie de savoir que cette histoire te plaise autant. **

**Voici donc ce second chapitre tant attendu, vous allez voir si les choses se corsent entre Oliver et Felicity où s'ils commencent à comprendre qu'il est possible qu'il y ait un petit quelque chose de plus entre eux. Bonne lecture. **

**Merci à ma beta ****extraordinaire d'être à mes côtés...je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Oliver et Felicity continuaient de parcourir la ville et avaient décidé de laisser de côté leur rancœur pour la journée. La dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait laissé des traces et chacune des paroles résonnaient encore dans la tête de chacun. Ils étaient passés par la maison d'enfance de Martin Luther King et avait réussi à collecter le 3ème indice haut la main.

« Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux être aussi rapide que moi. » Dit Oliver en sortant de la maison et en étudiant l'indice qu'il venait de trouver. Felicity soupira préférant ne pas répondre et eut un léger sourire en coin. Elle avait compris la taquinerie et décidait de le prendre de cette façon, même si une réflexion acide lui brûlait la langue.

« Laisse moi lire ça. » Elle saisit le papier des mains d'Oliver afin de le lire. « C'est moi le cerveau dans l'équipe. » Le jeune homme la regarda faire sans rien dire et rigola à sa réflexion. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus se disputer de la journée mais ils n'avaient pas décidé d'arrêter pour autant les sarcasmes.

« Alors Einstein….une piste ? » Oliver consultait les consignes de la chasse au trésor pour voir si un indice était glissé afin de savoir où ils devaient se rendre ensuite. Felicity pouffa à sa remarque et leva les yeux vers lui en haussant les épaules. « Je vois… » Dit-il en lui reprenant le papier des mains. « Comme quoi avoir un QI supérieur à la moyenne n'est pas forcément utile. »

Felicity le fixa se demandant bien comment il savait ça, personne n'était au courant à part sa mère. Elle était intelligente mais ne s'en ventait pas malgré ce que pouvait penser Oliver. Elle n'était pas imbue d'elle-même et ne prenait pas les autres pour des idiots mêmes si parfois il était difficile de ne pas le penser. Et si elle était honnête, elle l'avait souvent pensé d'Oliver.

Elle l'observa, il était concentré sur la note qu'il venait de trouver et pour la première fois elle le regarda vraiment et le trouva beau à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts mais assez longs pour y plonger les doigts, ses yeux bleus étaient concentrés sur l'indice et elle le vit réfléchir tout en passant la langue nerveusement sur ses lèvres qu'elle trouva à cet instant bien dessinées. Elle déglutit à imaginer cette langue ailleurs que sur les lèvres d'Oliver.

Elle secoua la tête histoire de chasser ses pensées et se surpris à prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été en apnée tout le long de son observation. À cet instant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sara quelques jours plus tôt lui revint en mémoire et elle se demanda si son amie n'avait pas raison. Peut-être était-elle attirée par Oliver et son cerveau repoussait cette idée tellement il était loin de ce qu'elle voulait et imaginait pour son futur.

« Felicity ?! » Cria Oliver la sortant de sa rêverie. « Ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à réfléchir…tu as une idée ? » Il l'observa et fronça les sourcils sous son air perdu.

« Quoi ?! Euh…non je….je rêvassais… » Avoua-t-elle en évitant le regard d'Oliver, soudain très mal à l'aise de le croiser. Ce dernier partit d'un petit éclat de rire ironique et lui fit signe qu'ils devaient partir à la recherche du 4ème indice. « Une idée de l'endroit où on doit aller à présent ? » Oliver lui tendit l'indice et après une courte réflexion, elle saisit la carte de la ville qui leur avait été donnée le matin même. Elle relut l'indice et chercha sur le plan à quoi cela pouvait correspondre et pointa du doigt fièrement l'emplacement. « Ici ! Le parc du centenaire… »

Oliver arrêta de marcher et regarda la carte en réfléchissant à son tour. Il relut encore une fois le papier et au bout d'un moment un sourire étira ses lèvres, c'était logique.

« Ok, on y va ! » Dit-il en prenant la main de Felicity dans la sienne afin de la faire avancer plus vite. Cette dernière fut surprise mais se laissa faire et serra à son tour cette main. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et consultèrent le trajet. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent certains d'eux qu'Oliver se rendit compte que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes.

Il baissa le regard vers elles et sentit comme un frisson le traverser. Il tenta de ne pas être troublé mais sans s'en rendre compte son pouce caressait le dessus de la main de Felicity. Il remonta ses yeux vers son visage et la vit à son tour son regard fixé sur leurs mains. Sans prévenir il retira vivement la sienne et toussota afin de ne pas paraître idiot. Il leva les yeux au ciel mentalement…à cet instant il avait l'air de tout et d'un idiot en particulier.

« Je….il ne nous faudra pas longtemps pour atteindre le parc. » Dit-il d'une voix légèrement cassée. Il tentait de prendre un air détaché et surtout d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de ressentir. À cet instant sa conversation avec Tommy lui revint en mémoire et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Felicity il se demandait si finalement son ami n'avait pas raison et qu'il était attiré par elle.

Felicity n'entendait pas ce qu'Oliver venait de dire, bien trop concentrée sur leurs deux mains qui étaient à présent éloignées. Elle se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête et de relever ses yeux au loin. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser ceux d'Oliver, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait y lire et cela l'effrayait. Le silence se fit entre eux et ils attendirent le passage du bus.

##

Felicity regardait le certificat qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Ils avaient fini second, ce n'était pas si mal finalement parce que leur journée avait plutôt mal commencé.

« Finalement on a fait une bonne équipe. » Dit-elle en tendant à Oliver le certificat. Ce dernier acquiesça et saisit le papier.

« Comme quoi on a toujours des surprises, même si finir second me déplaît….mais au moins on a comblé notre retard. » Il rangea le papier dans son sac à dos et consulta sa montre. Il était près de quatre heures et il mourrait de faim, ils avaient avalé un truc sur le pouce à midi et maintenant il ne rêvait que d'un bon burger dégoulinant de sauce. « Tu as faim ? »

« Je meurs de faim. » Avoua à son tour la blonde.

Oliver mordait à pleines dents dans son burger et ses yeux tombèrent sur Felicity qui en faisait autant. Il rigola à la voir faire et croisa enfin ses yeux.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive. « Tu n'as jamais vu une fille manger un burger ? » Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à son ton si cassant. Il n'avait rien dit et n'avait même rigolé méchamment. « C'est vrai que toutes les filles que tu fréquentes sont des pom-pom girls…...en résumé des filles superficielles et… »

« Je me demandais quand le naturel allait revenir. » Dit-il en consultant sa montre. « Cela faisait…..4h45 que l'on ne s'était pas balancé des horreurs….un vrai record ! » Il la fixa un court instant avant de reprendre son sandwich en bouche. Felicity resta surprise et reconnue qu'elle avait été un peu trop dure avec lui. Il n'avait rien dit de mal.

« Désolé je….Je suis désolée. » Elle posa son burger sur son plateau et s'essuya la bouche. « Je ne voulais pas être désagréable….encore. Mais je….j'ai du mal à ne pas te lancer de piques…on fonctionne comme ça depuis des années Oliver. » Felicity s'enfonça sur la banquette s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé. « Mais pour être honnête….j'ai beaucoup aimé passer cette journée avec toi. »

« Tu peux répéter ? » Demanda Oliver d'un ton rieur en se penchant vers elle. « Je crois avoir mal entendu.. » Felicity rigola et pencha la tête sur le côté comprenant l'humour.

« Non je ne le répéterai pas…le dire une fois déjà est difficile… » Ils rigolèrent légèrement tous les deux de concert et Oliver devint sérieux à son tour.

« Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment…même si ça me fait bizarre de dire ça. » Ils se fixèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire en même temps. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus et finirent leur repas en silence en se jetant de temps en temps de petits regards.

Depuis ce week-end à Atlanta et cette drôle de journée les choses se passaient beaucoup mieux entre eux. Bien évidemment il y avait encore de petites disputes et des remarques cinglantes, mais les repas de famille se passaient dans une bonne ambiance et il arrivait même de plus en plus souvent qu'Oliver et Felicity puissent avoir une conversation civilisée. Robert et Donna avaient été ravie de constater que leur idée de les réunir pour une journée avait porté ses fruits. Cela facilitait grandement la vie de tout le monde et l'ambiance de la maison.

Au lycée aussi les choses avaient changé, là où auparavant ils s'évitaient comme la peste au fil des semaines ils avaient fini par se saluer dans les couloirs, à se parler pendant les intercours, à partager de temps en temps un repas le midi à la cafétéria pour finir par même un jour à partager la même voiture pour venir au lycée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout le trajet avec Oliver dans sa voiture ?! » Demanda Sara en voyant Felicity s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait vu la blonde sortir de la décapotable du blond et avait cru rêver. « Ta voiture est tombée en panne en pleine campagne et le seul qui a daigné s'arrêter était Oliver. »

Felicity regarda sa meilleure amie d'un drôle d'air, elle comprenait la moquerie. Il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps elle ne supportait même pas de poser ses yeux sur lui, alors faire un trajet en voiture seule avec lui était impensable.

« Non… » Repondit-elle d'une voix traînante. « ….simplement j'étais en retard et ma voiture refusait de démarrer donc Oliver m'a gentiment proposé de m'accompagner….rien de plus normal pour des gens habitant dans la même maison. » Felicity prit le chemin de sa salle de classe quand Sara la stoppa.

« Non Fel ! Ça c'est un comportement normal pour des gens normaux…mais toi et Oliver vous vous détestez…. » Dit-elle encore sous le choc du calme apparent et de la décontraction de son amie. « Rien que de penser à être en classe avec lui te…. »

« Sara…je sais…mais on a passé un stade. » La coupa Felicity ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. « …on essaie de se supporter…ça rends nos parents heureux et quand Oliver ne fait pas du Oliver il est plutôt sympa. » Sara ouvrit grand les yeux sous cette réponse n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Felicity ? » La blonde rigola sous cette formule et haussa les épaules en poursuivant son chemin suivit de Sara. « Il s'est passé un truc que tu ne m'as pas dit, c'est ça ? » Felicity soupira sous l'insistance de son amie. Elle s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna visiblement agacée.

« Non Sara il ne s'est rien passé ! » Dit-elle un peu trop fort s'attirant le regard de tout le dans le couloir. « Seulement on essaie d'être civilisés l'un envers l'autre, nos parents vont se marier et on vit ensemble ! Cela me semble être une raison suffisante tu ne crois pas ?! »

Felicity se rendit compte du silence qui régnait dans le couloir et de tous les regards fixés sur elle. Elle se tourna et tomba sur Oliver à l'autre bout. Il semblait surpris mais lui fit un léger sourire auquel elle répondit. Après un moment de flottement elle quitta le couloir et les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était laissant une Sara sous le choc et un Oliver plutôt satisfait. Elle venait d'avouer devant tout le lycée qu'ils tentaient d'être plus poli l'un envers l'autre, cela arrêterait peut-être d'alimenter les conversations et les rumeurs en tout genre.

« Et ben… » Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et reconnu la voix de Tommy. « Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez à ce stade…. » Oliver tourna sa tête vers Tommy en grimaçant.

« Quel stade ? » Ne comprenant pas. Tommy pouffa et rigola ouvertement.

« Oliver pour un tombeur tu es vraiment aveugle…. » Repondit-il énigmatique avant de laisser son ami en plein milieu de ce couloir se poser encore plus de questions.

Il savait que depuis leur journée à Atlanta les choses avaient évolué entre eux et que Felicity faisait des efforts pour être courtoise, qu'elle retenait des remarques cinglantes et moqueuses tout comme lui. Ils s'étaient affrontés et détestés pendant des années, tout ne pouvait pas changer du jour au lendemain, mais il reconnaissait que quand elle n'était pas cette fille arrogante elle était plutôt sympa et il avait apprécié ce trajet en voiture ce matin.

Il ne recherchait pas sa compagnie, il n'en était pas à ce stade mais il aimait beaucoup passer du temps quand l'occasion se présentait et depuis un moment l'occasion se présentait souvent. Il avait appris à connaître cette blonde intello qui s'était révélée pleine d'esprit et remplie d'humour. Elle était intelligente et malgré ce qu'il avait pensé elle ne l'étalait pas et l'avait même aidé pour un devoir de Maths. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu penser il y a encore un mois.

Oliver fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie annonçant le début du cour. Il bougea enfin et rejoignit sa classe pour une nouvelle journée.

L'année scolaire avançait et ils allaient bientôt arrivés aux examens finaux qui valideraient leur entrée à l'université. Felicity avait été acceptée au MIT à Boston et Oliver avait obtenu son admission grâce à sa pratique du football. Ill avait été sollicité par plusieurs facultés mais il avait choisi d'aller à Duke. Son équipe était la meilleure du championnat universitaire et il espérait ainsi percer et obtenir à la fin de ses études un contrat dans une équipe professionnelle, ce qui avait fait sourire Felicity.

Elle n'avait pas été étonnée de son choix qu'elle avait qualifié d'intelligent et d'étonnant pour un garçon comme lui. Oliver avait rigolé et saisit la plaisanterie, c'était nouveau entre eux ce genre de choses. Si avant ils ne communiquaient que par des sarcasmes et des piques acides, à présent ils discutaient cordialement et plaisantaient souvent.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'elle espérait qu'il réussirait dans ce qu'il voulait, elle lui avait même avoué qu'il n'était pas un si mauvais joueur que ça et qu'elle pouvait même dire qu'il était plutôt doué et qu'il méritait largement sa place à Duke. Oliver en était resté bouche bée et avait fait une blague sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas être la vraie Felicity Smoak.

Celle qui connaissait ne le trouvait pas bon joueur et surtout elle le trouvait arrogant et imbu de sa personne. Felicity avait éclaté de rire et lui avait répondu que ça c'était avant de le connaître un peu plus, il avait ouvert grands les yeux sous la surprise de ses paroles.

« Tu es sérieuse où tu me fais marcher ? J'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal avec toi ? » Avait-il demandé nerveusement.

« Non je suis sérieuse Oliver….je n'ai pas complètement changé d'avis sur toi parce que je trouve toujours que tu profites de ton statut de capitaine, mais…tu mérites ta place à Duke et je suis sincère quand je te dis que j'espère que tu perceras dans le métier… »

« Ok….merci. » Fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre. Felicity lui avait fait un énorme sourire et la conversation avait dévié sur son entrée au MIT. Elle lui avait alors expliqué que c'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle était gamine et que d'enfin réaliser son rêve la comblait.

Oliver avait été touché de cet aveu, c'était la première fois que Felicity se montrait si honnête envers lui et qu'elle lui confiait quelque chose de son enfance. Ils commençaient petit à petit à s'ouvrir un peu plus à l'autre et il n'était pas rare qu'ils passent leurs soirées affalés devant la télé à regarder un film ou une série.

Leurs parents étaient heureux de la tournure des événements, ils avaient espéré qu'ils s'entendent bien mais ils avaient réellement douté que cela se produise. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu parce qu'à les voir maintenant quasi inséparables c'était difficile d'imaginer qu'il y avait encore 6 mois ils s'ignoraient.

####

Felicity frappa nerveusement à la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Elle entra quand elle entendit la voix de Donna à travers la porte.

« Maman….tu es magnifique ! » S'extasia Felicity en s'avançant vers elle. « Je savais que cette robe t'allait à ravir mais là tu es….juste magnifique. » Répéta-t-elle encore une fois émue de voir sa mère si jolie.

« Merci mon ange. » Donna sa retourna vers le psyché et s'admira une dernière fois. Elle devait avoué que cette robe lui saillait à merveille, elle avait eu un vrai coup de cœur en la voyant qui s'était confirmé à l'essayage.

« Robert va tomber à la renverse en te voyant. » Felicity croisa le regard de sa mère dans le miroir et la saisit par le cou afin de l'enlacer. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi maman. Tu mérites tout ce bonheur. » Dit-elle tendrement ses yeux dans ceux de Donna.

« Merci ma chérie…et merci à toi d'avoir fait la paix avec Oliver. Ça compte beaucoup pour nous. » Donna se retourna et posa une main sur la joue de sa fille. « Quand on le connaît un peu il n'est pas si arrogant. » Rigola-t-elle entraînant sa fille.

« Non pas vraiment…et c'est marrant parce qu'il pense la même chose de moi. » Les deux femmes rigolèrent et le silence se fit un instant avant que Felicity ne consulte sa montre mal à l'aise de parler d'Oliver avec sa mère. « Il est l'heure Maman…. » Donna prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa guider par sa fille.

Oliver et son père attendaient sagement au pied de l'autel dressé sur l'herbe dans le parc du manoir. Oliver sentait son père nerveux et tentait de le rassurer comme il le pouvait, même si à l'évidence rien ne le calmait. Soudain la musique s'éleva et le silence se fit, toute l'assistance se leva et se tourna vers le début de l'allée ou Donna apparu rayonnante.

Elle descendit les quelques marches menant à l'autel suivit de Felicity qui tentait comme elle le pouvait de retenir ses larmes. Elle était tellement heureuse pour sa mère, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour elle et tout ce qu'elle avait supporté elle méritait largement d'épouser un homme comme Robert Queen qui l'aimait à sa juste valeur et qui prendrait soin d'elle comme il le fallait.

Elle chercha Robert qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son mère et son regard tomba sur Oliver. Il regardait lui aussi Donna s'avancer avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Même s'ils s'étaient détestés durant longtemps ils avaient toujours d'accord sur une chose la relation de leurs parents.

Elle continua d'avancer sans détourner son regard d'Oliver, qu'elle trouva beau. Il portait un costume gris clair qui soulignait parfaitement sa carrure et qui l'avantageait encore un peu plus. Elle le trouvait beau et grimaça à cette réflexion, elle secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur sa mère qui arriva enfin à la hauteur de Robert. Ce dernier lui prit la main et déposa tendrement un baiser sur sa joue. Felicity se mit sur le côté et se concentra sur le prête et la cérémonie tout en évitant Oliver du regard.

La journée se déroulait parfaitement bien, la cérémonie avait été parfaite et tout le monde avait été ému de voir ce couple s'aimer si fort malgré leurs différences évidentes. Donna et Robert avaient déambulé toute la journée entre les différents groupes d'invités et Felicity avait été accaparée par le fils d'un partenaire de Robert. Elle le trouvait sympathique mais un peu collant.

Ray Palmer aimait parler de lui et même si son parcours était intéressant et qu'il était joli garçon, il était aussi fortement ennuyeux et elle ne savait pas comment se défaire de lui. À chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté il l'avait retrouvée et l'avait de nouveau monopolisée.

« Tu vas donc aller à Boston… » Dit Ray d'un air lointain. « C'est une bonne nouvelle je vais devoir faire un stage dans une succursale de Palmer Tech…je vais choisir Boston ça nous fera une occasion de se revoir.. » Felicity se figea à cette réflexion et si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée elle aurait éclaté de rire. Décidément Ray était intelligent mais absolument pas doté d'intuition, sinon il aurait compris que Felicity ne souhaitait pas le revoir.

« Oh….mais ne choisit pas Boston à cause de moi…tu sais je vais être occupée et honnêtement si j'ai du temps libre se sera pour étudier et..,. »

« Je t'aiderai à réviser…ça me replongera dans mes années de fac et…. »

« Je peux t'enlever Felicity un moment ? » Oliver venait d'arriver et de troubler la conversation du couple. Felicity sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir et s'excusa d'un petit sourire forcé à l'attention de Ray. Oliver la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. « Je viens de sauver ta soirée… » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié dans son oreille. Felicity se retint d'éclater de rire et se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant.

« Merci…il est gentil mais parfaitement assommant. » Dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent loin de Ray. Oliver pouffa et acquiesça, il connaissait Ray et savait que même si c'était un gentil garçon il n'était pas très intéressant malgré son QI plus qu'élevé.

« Effectivement…il est gentil mais très lourd….il devrait te laisser tranquille un moment. » Il la fixa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de réellement parler depuis le début de la journée, ils avaient été accaparés par les invités et ils avaient voulu être certains que leurs parents profitaient pleinement de cette journée. « Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais….tu es resplendissante dans cette robe. »

Felicity sentit son souffle se couper à ce compliment qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle plongea dans les yeux d'Oliver et le fixa. Il était sérieux et pas du tout moqueur, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer comme jamais auparavant.

« Me…merci… » Balbutia-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle contrôla les tremblements de sa voix et ajouta. « Je dois avouer que tu es très beau aussi. » Oliver lui fit un signe de tête et elle se rendit compte qu'elle rougissait comme une adolescente de quinze ans. Elle se secoua mentalement, elle ne voulait pas paraître idiote et qu'Oliver finisse par se moquer ouvertement d'elle. « Bon je….je crois que… »

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît…. » L'organisatrice de mariage était sur scène et troublait ce drôle de moment entre les deux. « …Donna et Robert….je crois qu'il est temps que vous partagiez votre première danse…. » Oliver et Felicity se rapprochèrent de la piste et regardèrent leurs parents évoluer sur la piste. Ils les regardèrent un moment avant qu'Oliver ne la prenne par la main et la conduise sur la piste à son tour.

Felicity fut tellement surprise qu'elle se laissa guider et se retrouva dans les bras d'Oliver, son visage plongé dans son torse. Elle se redressa un peu et releva son visage afin de capter ses yeux. Elle sentait un de ses bras entourer sa taille fermement et la serrer contre lui.

« Je viens de te sauver la mise….Ray allait t'inviter à danser. » Dit-il tout bas en rigolant à moitié. Felicity sourit et ne pu empêcher une petite déception poindre quand Oliver lui expliqua la raison de cette danse. Elle tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et se maudit de réagir de cette façon à un simple contact. « Il ne te mérite pas… » Oliver s'était un peu plus penché vers elle et avait murmuré ces mots dans son oreille.

Elle avait sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau et n'avait pu réprimer les milliers de frissons qui la parcouraient à présent. Elle sentit Oliver resserrer son étreinte à sa taille et d'un coup se sentit étouffée, elle chercha ses yeux et le fixa ne comprenant pas ce changement de comportement, ou plutôt elle avait peur de comprendre.

Oliver la regardait lui aussi fixement et elle vit pointer un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres qu'elle ne sût comment interpréter. Était-il sincère dans ses gestes ou alors avait-il une idée derrière la tête ? Le connaissant c'était certainement la seconde option. Elle se figea d'un coup et recula d'un pas sous le regard surpris d'Oliver ne comprenant visiblement pas son éloignement.

Elle se recula encore un peu et courue vers le manoir voulant s'éloigner le plus vite et le plus possible d'Oliver qui se retrouva tout seul au milieu de la piste de danse. Il croisa le regard de Donna l'interrogeant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, il haussa les épaules et lui fit signe qu'il s'en occupait.

Oliver suivit le même chemin que Felicity et la vit monter les escaliers pour grimper à sa chambre. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et la suivit tout en l'appelant. Elle resta sourde à tous ses appels et il la vit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et poussa la porte à son tour.

« Hey..qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu ne frappes jamais avant d'entrer ?! » Se retourna-t-elle en colère de le voir face à elle. Oliver recula d'un pas sous son ton froid et leva les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il venait en paix.

« Hey…tu es partie comme une voleuse je veux savoir pourquoi ? » Son ton était calme et plutôt doux. Il la voyait sous tension et ne voulait rien ajouter à la situation déjà tendue. Felicity rigola ironiquement et fit un pas vers lui.

« J'ai compris ton petit manège Oliver…tu me détestes toujours et tu espères me mettre dans ton lit….voilà pourquoi tu es gentil depuis des mois. » Dit-elle d'une traite. Oliver écarquilla les yeux sous cette accusation.

« Quoi !? Mais non enfin Felicity…c'est idiot…si je voulais juste… » Elle le stoppa d'une main afin qu'il se taise.

« Non ce n'est pas idiot ! Avoue quand même que ton comportement n'est plus le même depuis Atlanta et que tu es devenu un autre et si j'en crois les rumeurs au lycée tu ne butines plus de filles en filles ce qui tu l'avoueras est une première quand on sait que tu ne faisais que ça avant….mais je vais t'apprendre un truc Oliver Queen….j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu et jamais… »

Oliver se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa en saisissant son visage entre ses mains. Felicity resta surprise de ce baiser et fut sans réaction durant un court instant avant de poser ses mains sur son torse et de le repousser de toutes ses forces.

« Mais tu es malade ?! » Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand. « Sors d'ici….…. »

« Non attends Felicity… » Plaida Oliver en s'avançant vers elle. « Je suis désolé ce n'était pas de cette façon que….mais je….je crois qu'il y a un truc entre nous et… »

« Non Oliver le seul truc qu'il y a entre nous c'est le mariage de nos parents. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Et je suis déçue de me rendre compte que tu t'es joué de moi depuis des mois…. » Elle lui fit signe de sortir et Oliver s'exécuta le cœur lourd.

* * *

**Voici pour ce second chapitre...tout semble aller pour le mieux ****jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver n'embrasse Felicity. Elle le prends mal et ne le croit pas sincère. A-t-elle raison ? Où son rejet cache-t-il pour elle aussi une attirance ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, **

**Merci pour tous vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise autant. **

**Nina : ****Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que cette suite t'ait plu, concernant tes questions tu vas avoir une partie des réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre si Oliver est sincère ou pas et si Felicity est attirée par lui. Je suis contente de savoir que mes histoires te plaisent. **

**Voici le 3ème chapitre et cette suite tant attendue. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée sans qui cette aventure ne serait plus la même, je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Oliver resta un long moment en plein milieu du couloir hésitant entre redescendre ou forcer à nouveau la porte de Felicity, mais il savait que s'il choisissait la seconde option elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il finit par bouger et retrouver les invités qui commençaient doucement à partir. Il regarda sa montre et vit avec effroi qu'il était très tard.

Il chercha son père et Donna et leur demanda de l'excuser mais qu'il allait aller se coucher, il trouva comme excuse le trop de champagne et pris congé sans tarder sous le regard suspicieux de Donna. Il remonta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il fila sous la douche et repensa aux dernières heures qu'il venait de passer.

Quand il avait vu Donna arriver, son regard avait cherché Felicity et ne l'avait plus quitté. Il l'avait trouvé belle à couper le souffle, sa robe lui allait à merveille et mettait en valeur son corps. Elle était joliment coiffée et pour une fois avait troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles de contact. C'est simple il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi jolie et pourtant Felicity n'avait rien à envier aux autres filles.

Il rigola en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle la première fois où ils s'étaient croisés. Ils s'étaient rentrés dedans dans le couloir et quand il avait croisé ses yeux bleus son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il l'avait trouvée absolument charmante et à peine avait-il repris conscience, qu'elle lui hurlait déjà dessus en lui expliquant qu'il aurait pu faire attention et que maintenant elle devait recommencer à trier son dossier qu'elle avait mis des heures à organiser. Il s'était proposé de l'aider mais Felicity lui avait lancé un regard noir et il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas insister.

Et ce soir elle avait eu le même regard noir et horrifié. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il se jouait d'elle depuis Atlanta ? Certes leur relation avait évolué assez vite et était presque amicale mais de là à penser que cela n'était que dans un seul but c'était un peu trop.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti en la tenant dans ses bras, il avait serré sa taille afin qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop et qu'il puisse la sentir contre lui. Son parfum l'avait enivré et il n'avait rêvé que d'une chose poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chose qu'il avait faite il y a peu mais de la mauvaise manière. Il se maudit pour avoir agit comme un idiot, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait mal interprété ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

Il s'était jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être blessé de sa réaction. Finalement il pensait qu'ils avaient avancé mais à voir son comportement elle le considérait toujours comme le Oliver qu'elle détestait.

Il sortit de la douche et se sécha. Il s'allongea sur son lit en repensant à ce baiser qui même s'il s'était mal terminé l'avait quand même bouleversé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais embrasser Felicity était une expérience inédite mais il doutait qu'elle le laisse encore s'approcher. Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit se traitant d'idiot.

####

Felicity rangeait nerveusement sa chambre, elle était passée en salle de bains se changer et se doucher. Elle n'avait pas voulu redescendre et faire semblant que tout allait bien alors qu'elle était en rage contre Oliver pour s'être moqué d'elle. Elle savait parfaitement comment elle réagirait s'il venait la trouver et elle ne voulait pas créer un scandale au mariage de sa mère.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon avec elle. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle avait été dure et parfois à la limite de l'impolitesse, mais quand elle avait commencé à gratter un peu et qu'Oliver s'était ouvert, elle avait découvert un garçon charmant et attentif aux autres, très loin de l'image qu'il donnait et qu'il s'acharnait à véhiculer.

Ils avaient passé de bons moments et elle avait réellement cru qu'il l'appréciait assez pour se montrer tel qu'il était, mais apparemment elle s'était trompée. Il était resté le même garçon arrogant et qui se jouait de tout le monde pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, là où il avait posé les siennes il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle se surprit à sentir encore son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme si ce baiser venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle chose rien qu'avec un simple baiser. Il avait été court mais intense et elle se posa la question de savoir ce que cela ferait si….

« Non Stop Felicity ! » Se dit-elle en criant presque. « Arrête de penser à ça ! Et arrête de penser à lui ! » Elle se motiva pour continuer son rangement. Cela l'avait toujours aidé à voir plus clair et aujourd'hui elle en avait grandement besoin. Tout était confus dans son esprit et petit à petit l'idée que peut-être elle s'était trompée sur les intentions d'Oliver faisait leur chemin. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait vu son regard blessé quand elle lui avait craché au visage qu'il se moquait d'elle, son air surpris quand elle l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces le forçant à quitter ses lèvres, cette tentative qu'il avait eu de vouloir lui parler et de lui expliquer qu'il y avait un truc entre eux.

Et plus le temps passait et plus elle se demandait si finalement il n'avait pas raison et qu'il y avait bien un truc entre eux. Elle soupira et jeta au sol ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains fatiguée que sa tête soit envahie d'Oliver Queen. Elle réfléchit quelques instant et décida de se laisser du temps. Elle irait le trouver plus tard pour tenter de discuter, enfin s'il la laissait parler.

Elle avait presque finit de trier son dressing quand elle entendit sa mère entrer et la chercher. Elle passa sa tête à l'encadrement et vit qu'elle n'était pas forcément contente.

« Salut… » Dit Felicity en sortant penaude de son dressing. Donna posa ses poings sur ses hanches et fixa sa fille.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle agacée. Felicity grimaça et se décida à être honnête, cela ne servirait à rien d'inventer une histoire à dormir debout surtout. « Je suis certaine que cela a un rapport avec Oliver. »

« Oui….on…on s'est disputé, et je….c'est difficile à expliquer Maman…. » Donna la stoppa d'une main en l'air et s'approcha d'elle un peu plus calme.

« Ma chérie….quand allez-vous cesser de vous quereller ? Ça devient fatiguant et ridicule. » Plaida Donna d'une voix douce. « Oliver n'est pas si mauvais que tu le penses et parfois il n'agit pas de la bonne façon, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Laisse lui une chance de te le prouver. »

Donna ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux mais à les voir agir depuis des années et le changement radical de comportement auquel elle avait été témoin, lui disait que leur relation était complexe et certainement remplie de non dits et de frustration.

Felicity ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête, sa mère avait peut-être raison et maintenant que sa colère était un peu retombée elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été trop dure avec Oliver. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, juste lui donner un baiser qui l'avait bouleversé.

« Je compte sur vous deux pour mettre les choses à plat et retrouver cette relation que vous partagez depuis des mois…. » Donna observa sa fille encore deux secondes et la laissa seule noyée dans ses pensées contradictoires.

Felicity mit un certain temps avant de se décider à aller trouver Oliver. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre et s'était décidée à aller au moins tenter de lui parler. Seulement au moment de frapper à sa porte elle n'était plus certaine que se soit la bonne solution. Il devait certainement être en colère et elle ne voulait pas que cela dégénère en nouvelle dispute.

Elle frappa quand même et attendit avec appréhension une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle recommença et toujours pas de réponse. Elle pensa que peut-être il était sorti et s'avança vers la fenêtre du couloir pour voir si sa voiture était toujours garée dans la cours du manoir. Effectivement elle était bien là, il ne voulait donc pas lui répondre.

Elle frappa à nouveau et sans réponse elle décida d'entrer. Elle fut surprise de trouver la chambre vide la télé allumée diffusant une lumière dans la pièce. Elle embrassa la pièce du regard et ne trouva Oliver nulle part.

« Oliver … » Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Pas de réponse. Elle s'avança prudemment vers la salle de bains mais encore une fois personne. Elle soupira se disant qu'il devait être à la salle de sports ou encore à la cuisine. Elle fit demi tour et sursauta quand elle le vit en plein milieu de sa chambre les bras croisés. « Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Oliver ouvrit grand les yeux sous sa question.

« Je te rappelle que c'est ma chambre…. » Répondit-il ironiquement en décroisant ses bras. « La question est _toi_ qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Felicity se sentit ridicule sous son accusation et grimaça, les choses démarraient mal. Il s'avança vers elle et la contourna afin de s'assoir sur son lit pour attendre une explication.

Felicity le suivit du regard et ne savait pas par où commencer, tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle avait peur de dire quelque chose qui les fâche encore plus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et expira afin de se calmer et de rassembler ses idées.

« Je suis désolée… » Dit-elle enfin en cherchant Oliver du regard. Il s'était à nouveau levé et fouillait dans le tiroir de son bureau.

« Hum….mais encore ? » Dit-il sans la regarder. Felicity rongea son frein de lui lancer une remarque cinglante et poursuivit.

« J'ai été un peu trop dure avec toi et j'ai de suite sauté à la conclusion. » Poursuivit-elle. Oliver se figea et elle fut contente d'avoir son attention. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa attendant la suite. Il s'avança vers elle un petit sourire en coin.

« Très bien et à quelle conclusion as-tu sauté ? » Demanda-t-il en se stoppant à sa hauteur.

Felicity le vit se rapprocher et se sentait nerveuse à cette proximité. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais le voir si près d'elle lui rappelait le baiser qu'il lui avait donné il y a peu et cela la déstabilisait. Elle tenta de masquer son trouble en cherchant où accrocher ses yeux.

« Et bien disons que….enfin j'ai cru que….et peut-être qu'en fait je me…. » Elle grimaça à son manque de cohérence dans ses propos et fut en colère contre elle à se voir si gauche et à s'expliquer devant Oliver.

« Je vais t'aider un peu… » Dit-il en se penchant vers elle. « ….tu as cru que j'avais été sympa avec toi pour te mettre dans mon lit…c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? » Il posa sa question légèrement et Felicity hocha la tête pour toute réponse. « Ok…je vais te dire un truc….je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'être gentil pour avoir une fille dans mon lit…. » Chuchota-t-il près de son visage. « Il me suffit juste d'être au bon endroit au bon moment et de faire un sourire…. »

Felicity fit un pas en arrière en le voyant se pencher vers elle, sentir son souffle contre son visage n'aidait en rien son cœur à se calmer. Elle l'entendait tambouriner dans sa poitrine et était presque certaine qu'il pourrait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort.

« Donc non….je ne cherche pas à te mettre dans mon lit. » Conclut-il. « Et je suis déçu de ta réaction…finalement c'est toi qui n'a pas changé d'opinion sur qui j'étais et qui… »

« Pardon !? » Le coupa Felicity réagissant enfin. « C'est moi qui …..non mais c'est une blague ?! Je fais des efforts depuis des mois afin de ne plus te détester, je t'ai aidé pour un devoir de Maths alors que j'avais autre chose à faire, je t'ai même laissé rentrer dans mon intimité en te confiant certaines choses et tu me dis que je te vois toujours de la même façon ?! » Elle se recula encore un peu et leva les bras en l'air ne sachant pas comment ils pouvaient ne pas se comprendre à ce point.

« Pardon de t'avoir forcé à être sympa avec moi alors qu'à l'évidence tu n'en avais pas envie ! » S'écria d'un coup Oliver exaspéré que la conversation tourne en boucle. « Je ne t'ai obligé à rien Felicity ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es forcée à me parler ou à m'aider ! Désolé d'avoir été un si grand poids durant des mois ! » Dit-il encore une fois blessé.

« Je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais s'entendre en fait. On est trop différents pour ça. » Constata Felicity en réponse à la colère d'Oliver. « On a essayé mais ça ne marche pas, alors on va faire comme depuis des années….chacun de son côté. » Dit-elle sérieuse malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait à prononcer ces paroles. « Dans quelques jours on sera dans des facs différentes et on continuera comme avant quand on sera ici. »

Oliver ne disait rien et écoutait cette solution qui n'en était pas une à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de l'ignorer comme depuis des années, il avait appris à la connaître et même si elle l'agaçait il ne pouvait plus imaginer faire un retour en arrière.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé. Ce n'était pas mon intention, on va oublier l'incident de tout à l'heure et mettre ça sur le compte de…..la fatigue et du stress du mariage. » Dit-elle nerveuse. Elle marchait à reculons voulant quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible. Elle avait vu le regard d'Oliver changer et soudain elle voulait fuir.

Oliver la vit reculer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il entendait ce qu'elle disait mais il ne le voulait pas, il commença à avancer au rythme de ses pieds qui reculait et elle se retrouva bientôt dos à la porte à chercher la poignée afin de sortir. Oliver la stoppa en entourant sa main qui avait enfin trouvé la poignée pour sortir.

Felicity sentit son souffle se couper à ce geste simple. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, et si elle cherchait un peu elle non plus ne voulait pas partir de cette façon, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer et elle ne supportait plus ce jeu du _Je t'aime moi non plus_.

« Pour être honnête je n'ai pas envie d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. » Dit-il tout près de son visage. Son corps était collé à celui de Felicity et il la sentait tendue. « Et si tu veux tout savoir….. » Il chercha ses yeux et releva son menton afin de les trouver. « J'ai très envie de recommencer… » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche qu'il emprisonna ensuite pour un tendre baiser.

Felicity se laissa faire et répondit timidement à ce baiser. Elle lâcha la poignée de porte et posa sa main sur le torse d'Oliver. Elle le sentit tressaillir à son geste et cela la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle le repoussa doucement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Oliver la laissa l'éloigner et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » Dit-elle le souffle court de ce baiser. « …toi et moi…c'est…impensable…. » Oliver caressa sa joue d'un doigt et balaya son visage de ses yeux.

« Je sais….j'en suis conscient mais je pense à toi tout le temps. » Dit-il dans un souffle en posant son front contre le sien. Felicity ferma ses yeux à cette vérité et sentit son cœur s'emballer encore un peu plus. Elle le repoussa quand même et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son corps. Il fit un pas en arrière et continua à la fixer.

« Je…je vais y aller c'est mieux. » Dit-elle difficilement en déglutissant sous le regard perçant d'Oliver.

Il recula encore d'un pas et la libéra complètement de son emprise. Felicity chercha fébrilement la poignée et ouvrit la porte en vitesse et sortit. Elle couru jusque sa chambre et s'enferma en s'adossant à la porte, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. En quelques heures elle avait embrassé Oliver deux fois et comme lui elle ne rêvait que de recommencer.

* * *

**Oliver est sincère, Felicity est attirée également par lui mais le repousse encore les pensant icompatibles. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec ****impatience vos avis et commentaires...**

**A bientôt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que cette version encore différente de notre couple vous plaise. Merci pour vos nombreuses lectures ainsi qu'à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, ****notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction également. Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec la précédente en effet et je suis contente que celle ci te plaise. Le Olicity est attiré l'un par l'autre mais Felicity repousse encore Oliver. Va-t-elle résister longtemps ? Réponse juste en dessous. **

**Aurorelacroix : Merci beaucoup. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. La suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Ravie que cette suite t'ait plu. **

**Voici ce 4ème chapitre, qui je pense devrait vous plaire...mais...Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée...sans toi ça ne serait plus pareil. Merci de tout le temps que tu as pu me consacrer depuis le début. Je t'embrasse fort shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity tournait en rond dans sa chambre, elle venait de quitter Oliver et si sur le coup elle avait pensé avoir pris la bonne décision, à présent elle n'en était plus certaine. Son cœur lui dictait de foncer le voir et de lui donner une chance, mais sa raison bataillait lui rappelant quel garçon agaçant il avait été et pouvait encore être.

Elle se figea en plein milieu de sa chambre et fixa sa porte. Soit elle la prenait et allait retrouver Oliver, soit elle arrêtait de penser à lui et passait à autre chose. Elle batailla encore un instant avant de foncer vers la porte et de sortir le retrouver. Elle avait l'impression que cette décision la libérait d'un poids énorme de sa poitrine.

Elle rentra dans la chambre d'Oliver sans frapper et le vit sursauter à son geste brusque. Il se redressa dans son lit et la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Il se leva lentement et s'avança vers elle tout en respectant une certaine distance. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine à la raison de sa présence et au fait que peut-être elle aussi voulait plus.

« Nous deux ça n'a aucun sens on est d'accord ? » Dit-elle en s'agitant à nouveau devant lui. « On est d'accord là-dessus ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau quand elle ne le vit pas répondre.

« On est d'accord là-dessus. » Il la regardait aller et venir et marmonner seule en levant la tête au ciel comme si elle était en train de faire la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Elle finit par se calmer et se tourna vers lui pour le fixer.

« Mais je sais aussi qu'un truc que je ne comprends pas me pousse vers toi….moi aussi je ne pense qu'à toi et même si tu m'agaces fortement….si je ne….si je ne l'explore pas, je me poserai toujours la question de savoir ce que ça aurait donné… » Dit-elle hésitante ses yeux dans les siens.

Oliver déglutit à cette tirade ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui aussi ressentait cette force, cette attraction qui le poussait vers elle et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas contrôler s'il était honnête avec lui-même.

« Et…. » Ils se fixèrent un court moment avant qu'ils ne fassent un pas l'un vers l'autre et qu'ils se jettent dans leurs bras. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et contrairement aux deux autres baisers celui-ci était passionné. Felicity avait encerclé le cou d'Oliver de ses bras et était sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur.

Oliver la serrait contre lui et avait ses bras qui passaient de son dos à sa taille ne sachant pas comment contrôler ce flot de sensations et de sentiments qu'il se prenait en pleine figure. Il caressa du bout de sa langue ses lèvres lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Felicity gémit et écarta ses lèvres le laissant découvrir sa bouche et sa langue.

Quand leurs langues rentrèrent en contact Felicity reçue comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Elle resserra sa prise sur le cou d'Oliver qui se pencha un peu et la porta pour la déposer sur sa commode pas très loin. Il explorait encore sa bouche et bataillait avec elle afin d'avoir la domination de ce baiser.

Il rigola mentalement en réalisant que même à cet instant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de batailler. Doucement il calma le rythme de cet échange sentant ses poumons le brûler de ce baiser ardent et inattendu. Il se retira doucement mais continua à l'embrasser et à picorer ses lèvres des siennes.

Felicity fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et sentit un nouveau frisson la parcourir à ce simple geste. Elle sentit la bouche d'Oliver quitter délicatement la sienne pour découvrir son menton et son cou. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser plus d'accès et serra une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts afin qu'il reste enfouie dans son cou. Ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti…avec personne.

Elle était loin d'être innocente et avait déjà eu quelques aventures, mais ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Elle sentait son corps tendu mais réceptif aux caresses et aux baisers d'Oliver, elle sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, ses sens étaient tous en éveil et la moindre caresse la faisait gémir.

Elle quitta le cou d'Oliver pour ramener ses mains sur son torse. Elle les fit glisser à sa taille et chercha la base de son teeshirt qu'elle releva pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Ils ne se séparèrent que quelques secondes mais le manque se faisait déjà sentir. Oliver se recula un peu et chercha ses yeux, il voulait la regarder et tenter de lire dans son regard.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser guider uniquement par l'envie et son besoin d'elle, il voulait aussi qu'elle le désir autant que lui. À cet instant lui revint encore en tête la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tommy il y avait des mois. Et il reconnaissait enfin qu'il était attiré par Felicity comme un aimant, il reconnaissait enfin qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle depuis des mois.

Il trouva le regard de la blonde et encercla son visage de ses mains tout en sentant ses doigts découvrir son torse et en dessiner chaque courbe. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur elle et à repousser son envie de la déshabiller sur le champs et de la prendre violemment. Il avait déjà été dans des situations d'envie mais pas à ce point. Felicity éveillait une partie de lui qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

« Felicity…. » Dit-il tout bas, les yeux fermés sous les frissons qu'il ressentait quand elle effleurait sa taille à la recherche de l'élastique de son pantalon de jogging.

« Hum…..Oliver… » Dit-elle à son tour taquine. Elle voulait plus que ce qu'elle avait maintenant. Elle voulait qu'il la touche et qu'il l'embrasse sans délicatesse, elle voulait sentir ses mains et sa bouche sur son corps comme elle l'avait déjà imaginé une fois. Elle voulait simplement qu'il la possède.

Elle trouva enfin l'élastique de son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur à la recherche de son membre déjà dur d'excitation. Elle gémit à le sentir prêt pour elle et ne put s'empêcher de le caresser. Oliver gémit à son tour de sentir son sexe enroulée dans sa main délicate et le caresser de cette façon. Il durcit un peu plus et se sentit vite à l'étroit dans son boxer.

« Attends… » Il la repoussa tendrement et se recula d'un pas. Il l'observa et la vit perdue, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il la freinait alors qu'à l'évidence il avait envie d'elle. « Je….deux secondes… » Dit-il le souffle court. Felicity hocha la tête et en profita pour retirer son haut et dégrafer son soutien-gorge tout en fixant Oliver.

« Je fais le boulot parce qu'à l'évidence tu n'oses pas. » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. « J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour Oliver. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses mais je ne suis pas une petite fille fragile….. » Oliver la regarda et sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort à la voir presque nue devant lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine, petite mais absolument parfaite. Il déglutit à la voir tressauter dû à son souffle rapide et erratique. Il bougea enfin et finit d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Felicity le regarda faire avec envie ses yeux fixés sur sa virilité. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.

Elle vit Oliver s'approcher d'elle et la soulever à nouveau pour l'emmener vers son lit. Il la déposa délicatement et l'aida à son tour à se débarrasser de son pantalon de yoga et de sa petite culotte. Il l'admira un instant avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de poser une main sur sa taille.

« J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour….mais je…..je veux être certain que tu le veux aussi vraiment. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Felicity fut touchée de l'attention et lui rendit son baiser. Elle chercha une de ses mains et la fit glisser jusque sa féminité transpirante de désir. Elle gémit rien qu'à sentir sa paume de main sur son sexe.

« Regarde…..j'en ai plus qu'envie…. » Oliver fit glisser un doigt le long de ses lèvres et inonda son sexe de son excitation. Il ne put empêcher un son rauque de franchir sa bouche tellement Felicity était excitée. « Alors arrête de te poser des questions et prends moi Oliver…..tout de suite. »

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et acquiesça doucement. Il se releva un peu et s'étira pour arriver jusqu'au tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en sortit un préservatif, se prépara et se rapprocha à nouveau de Felicity qui le regardait avec envie. Il la surplomba, se positionna à son entrée et l'embrassa longuement avant de la pénétrer doucement d'abord pour finir par s'enfoncer complètement en elle.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson au geste d'Oliver. Il se figea un instant, avant de ressortir et de la pénétrer de nouveau provoquant cette fois-ci un léger cri. Oliver couvrit sa bouche de la sienne et recommença. Ce qu'il ressentait l'emportait dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, pourtant il était loin d'être novice, mais Felicity était spéciale et pour la première fois de sa vie il faisait vraiment l'amour.

####

Oliver se réveilla doucement et prit un moment pour remettre ses idées en place. Un sourire éclaira son visage au souvenir de la nuit dernière et d'instinct il chercha Felicity en tâtant la place à ses côtés. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en la sentant vide et tourna sa tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de Felicity.

« Felicity…. ? » L'appela-t-il d'une voix douce. Il se leva sous l'absence de réponse et alla voir dans sa salle de bains si quelques fois elle ne serait pas là. Il ne fut pas étonné de la trouver vide et il s'habilla en vitesse. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage afin de se réveiller un peu plus et sortit rapidement de sa chambre. Il devait la trouver.

Il arriva à la cuisine et entendit son rire résonner et il se sentit soulagé, elle était là. Il s'arrêta un instant au seuil de la porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle ait déserté son lit et il savait d'avance que la suite ne serait pas évidente.

« Bonjour ! » Dit-il en entrant joyeusement dans la cuisine.

Il se dirigea directement vers la cafetière pour se servir avant de d'embrasser son père et Donna. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Felicity qu'il salua d'un signe de tête comme à son habitude alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait une bonne partie de la nuit.

Felicity se figea à entendre la voix d'Oliver dans la cuisine. Elle ne fit rien voir et fendit son visage d'un sourire en le voyant s'approcher d'elle pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle sentit son corps réagir à sa proximité et se maudit de sa réaction. Elle posa les coudes sur la table et croisa ses mains tentant de s'intéresser à la conversation que Robert et Oliver entretenaient.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, son esprit étant envahit de la nuit dernière. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Oliver, à tous ces baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, à ce nombres de fois où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, au nombre de fois où elle avait atteint l'orgasme, à la façon dont ils s'étaient découverts. Soudain elle n'arriva plus à respirer et eut un hoquet de surprise stoppant les conversations à table. Oliver posa une main dans son dos et Felicity sursauta à ce simple geste.

« Chérie tout va bien ? » Demanda sa mère en la regardant inquiète.

« Ou…oui ça va. » Felicity se leva d'un coup et débarrassa sa tasse et son bol de céréales. Tout le monde la suivait du regard ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. « Je..je vais aller finir mes bagages. » Dit-elle en se retournant tout en évitant le regard d'Oliver.

« Tes bagages ?! » Demanda ce dernier d'une voix faible. Felicity posa enfin ses yeux sur lui et le fixa pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la cuisine.

« Felicity a décidé de partir plus tôt pour Boston. » Expliqua Donna en prenant la parole. Oliver quitta la blonde du regard pour se tourner vers Donna qu'il vit hausser les épaules.

« Oui je…j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour prendre mes marques et ma chambre universitaire est déjà prête donc ça ne sert à rien d'attendre. » Débita-t-elle d'une traite visiblement mal à l'aise. « Excusez-moi j'ai encore des choses à faire avant mon départ. »

Oliver la regarda partir sous le choc de cette nouvelle. En se levant ce matin ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il fut dans ses pensées tout le petit déjeuner et répondait par monosyllabes à chaque question qu'on lui posait. Il était ailleurs et n'avait qu'une envie monter à l'étage et avoir une discussion avec Felicity.

« Excusez-moi ! » Dit-il à son tour au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus. Il quitta la cuisine en vitesse et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Felicity et y entra sans frapper. Il la trouva au pied de son lit à remplir ses énormes valises posées dessus. « Tu comptais me le dire quand ?! »

Il savait que sa question était brutale et que son ton était froid mais encore une fois il était blessé de son attitude. Elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux et comme si cela n'avait eu aucune importance. Felicity se figea un instant avant de poursuivre ce qu'elle faisait sans répondre.

« Pourquoi…. ? » Demanda-t-il cette fois d'un ton plus posé et doux. « Felicity….s'il te plaît….regarde-moi. » Plaida-t-il. Cette dernière arrêta à nouveau ce qu'elle faisait et se retourna lentement vers lui.

« Je devais partir en fin de semaine…j'avance juste un peu mon départ. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. » Dit-elle légèrement agacée de ses questions et surtout de sa présence dans sa chambre. Elle était troublée et ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.

« Non….la vraie raison Felicity. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes la forçant à lui faire face complètement. Felicity pouffa sous sa question et regarda leurs mains jointes, un frisson la parcourut et elle retint un profond soupir. « Dis-moi…. »

« On…on aurait jamais dû faire ça. » Finit-elle par dire après avoir bataillé un moment. « ….on a cédé à la tentation et les choses sont encore plus compliquées maintenant…..nous ne sommes pas compatibles Oliver et continuer à coucher ensemble n'amènera rien de bon. » Elle releva son visage vers lui et plongea dans ses yeux bleus ou pour la première fois elle vit une blessure profonde. « Je suis désolée…mais c'est mieux comme ça. »

Elle dégagea ses mains de sa prise et continua ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Oliver resta surpris de sa raison, il se doutait qu'elle aurait du mal à assumer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais pas qu'elle le fuirait délibérément.

« On est pas obligé de se dire au revoir maintenant et pas comme ça….Boston et Duke ne sont pas si éloignés que ça et on pourrait….. »

« Non. » Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. « On ne peut pas…..on va vivre une nouvelle vie chacun de notre côté, faire de nouvelles rencontres et je ne veux pas être un frein à ta vie d'étudiant et de capitaine de l'équipe de foot…et je ne veux pas que tu sois un frein à la mienne non plus. »

« Quoi….mais Felicity ça n'a…. » Elle le stoppa d'une main afin qu'il se taise.

« Si ça a du sens….on est jeunes et on va vivre ce qu'on a vivre….sans barrière et sans contrainte. Tout simplement…. » Oliver n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais imaginé une chose pareille en se levant ce matin. Mais il finit par acquiescer, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était têtue et que quand elle avait décidé de quelque chose elle changeait rarement d'avis.

« Ok….mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais envie. » Il s'approcha d'elle en un pas et encercla son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser une dernière fois passionnément. « Ce qu'on a vécu la nuit dernière était plus qu'un besoin d'assouvir une attirance qu'on repoussait depuis des années…..tu le sais et ça te fait peur. » Il balaya son visage de ses yeux et caressa ses pommettes de ses pouces. « Et je comprends parce que moi aussi je suis mort de trouille….mais je te laisse faire si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« C'est ce que je veux… » Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment en enlevant les deux mains d'Oliver de son visage. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière et quitta sa chambre le cœur lourd et remplit d'une tristesse infinie. Il se dirigea vers la sienne et s'enferma ses yeux posés sur le lit encore défait de leur nuit qui, il le savait à présent, l'avait totalement transformé.

* * *

**...Ils ont cédé, mais Felicity fuit encore sous le flot de sentiments qu'Oliver lui inspire. Pour une fois c'est lui qui est prêt à assumer ce qu'il ressent. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. Oliver va-t-il la laisser partir sans rien faire ? Réponse bientôt...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour tous vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente que cette fiction continue de vous plaire.**

**Clo : Merci beaucoup, la suite maintenant. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement Felicity n'assume pas son attirance pour Oliver et pense qu'ils vont dans la mauvaise direction. Tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre si Oliver va la laisser faire où si Felicity va changer d'avis. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Toutes tes questions ont des réponses dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, vous allez savoir si Oliver retient Felicity, si cette dernière renonce à partir où s'ils vont vivre leur vie séparément...bonne lecture. **

**Un énorme merci à ma beta adorée...je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. Merci de ton temps, de ta patience et de ta bonne humeur. **

* * *

Oliver posa le stylo fièrement sur le bureau de son agent avec un énorme sourire. Il relut une dernière fois son nom inscrit noir sur blanc sur le contrat qu'il venait de signer….il était officiellement le quaterback de l'équipe de Starling City.

« C'est une drôle d'idée de signer dans cette équipe alors que tu aurais pu signer ailleurs. » Lui dit John Diggle en prenant le contrat sur le bureau. « Leur équipe est excellente ce n'est pas ça le problème….mais je pensais que tu voudrais t'éloigner le plus possible de chez toi. »

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas. » Répondit Oliver en se levant. « Mais j'aime cette ville et je me suis toujours promis d'y faire un moins une saison. » John opina de la tête et regarda son jeune protégé quitter son bureau. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour ce jeune homme issu de la bonne société de ce pays mais qui n'avait jamais suivi les codes de son monde.

« Oliver n'oublie pas que tu es attendu dans 3 jours là bas pour une conférence de presse. » Dit John avant qu'Oliver ne franchisse sa porte. Ce dernier agita une main et marmonna une réponse qui n'arriva pas jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il sortit de l'immeuble et prit la direction du campus. Il avait encore des choses à faire avant de repartir définitivement à Starling. Il se gara à sa place habituelle et monta en vitesse dans sa chambre. Il jeta ses clefs sur le bureau pas loin de la porte et se dirigea vers son mini frigo pour en sortir une bière afin de trinquer à son contrat.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit en buvant une longue gorgée de sa bière ultra fraîche.

« A la tienne Oliver….tu as réussi. » Dit-il en rigolant heureux d'avoir enfin atteint ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il était gosse.

Son père l'avait toujours encouragé dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris et le football en particulier. Bien évidemment Robert aurait préféré que son fils fasse des études et qu'il vienne travailler chez QC, mais il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait alors laissé faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment et aujourd'hui il avait atteint son objectif, signer un contrat dans une équipe professionnelle.

Il chercha son téléphone dans sa poche et envoya un message. Il n'attendit pas longtemps la réponse et un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit et repensa à tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis 4 ans et depuis le jour où Felicity avait franchi la porte du manoir pour Boston.

Il ne l'avait pas revue avant qu'elle ne descende ses valises pour son départ. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la confronter à nouveau et l'avait laissée partir sans rien tenter de plus. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir sur le perron comme deux étrangers, et comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux regardant la voiture l'emmener loin de lui.

Son père n'avait rien dit mais avait bien compris que le départ précipité de Felicity l'avait affecté. Seule Donna était venue le trouver et lui avait demandé s'il savait pourquoi sa fille était partie si vite. Il n'avait rien dit à part que leur dispute de la veille les avait secoué et que ça devait être la seule raison. Donna n'avait pas insisté mais n'avait pas semblé le croire non plus.

Après une journée à se morfondre et à déambuler au manoir sans but, il avait lui aussi décidé d'avancer son départ pour Duke. Sa chambre était prête et rester au manoir sans Felicity le peinait. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il était si malheureux, ils avaient simplement passé une nuit ensemble, ne s'étaient rien promis mais ils avaient eu l'air si connectés que de la voir partir lui avait mis le moral au plus bas.

Il aurait largement préféré qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle le bouscule où qu'elle lui reproche de ne pas avoir freiner les choses entre eux, mais au lieu de ça elle avait préféré l'indifférence et était presque partie sans un mot. Il avait tenté de passer à autre chose, il avait tenté de redevenir celui qu'il était avant elle, mais cette vie qu'il menait à l'époque ne lui plaisait plus. Ce n'était plus ça qu'il voulait…ce qu'il voulait c'était Felicity et personne d'autre.

Il avait alors pris son courage à deux mains et avait débarqué un jour sur le campus du MIT. Il se souvient encore de son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, de ses mains moites à la revoir, de l'appréhension de sa réaction à sa visite surprise.

Il avait eu connaissance de son planning par Donna qui n'avait posé aucune question, mais qui lui avait donné cette information avec plaisir. Il savait que ce jour là, elle était seule dans sa chambre et qu'elle révisait. Il avait tourné un moment avant de monter les deux étages la séparant encore d'elle. Il avait hésité un court instant avant de frapper et avait attendu avec angoisse qu'elle lui ouvre.

Quand la porte l'avait laissée apparaître il n'avait pu empêcher un énorme sourire de franchir ses lèvres et il avait dû se retenir de la prendre sans bras et de la serrer contre lui. Elle lui avait manqué, énormément manqué, à un point qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant lui.

Felicity était restée un moment interdite et surprise de se retrouver face à lui. Il l'avait bien vu. Ils s'étaient fixés un moment sans rien dire avant qu'elle ne se décale et le laisse entrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait refermé la porte et le silence s'était installé. Ils n'avaient pas su quoi se dire, bien trop choqués de ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant.

Oliver avait jeté un œil dans la chambre et avait reconnu la touche personnelle de la jeune femme. Elle avait réussi à donner vie à cet endroit impersonnel et à se sentir comme à la maison. Il avait ensuite reposé ses yeux sur elle qui le fixait toujours. Il voulait parler et lui dire pourquoi il était là mais aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres et ils s'étaient simplement regardés.

##

Felicity rangeait ses dernières affaires, elle passait ses derniers moments dans cette chambre d'étudiante qu'elle avait détesté au début mais qu'elle avait fini par aimer. Elle se souvient encore de son cœur brisé la première fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans cet endroit froid et dépourvu de vie. Elle avait cru mourir de chagrin quand elle avait passé la porte.

Elle venait de quitter Starling précipitamment et elle avait pensé qu'en venant ici les choses seraient plus simples et qu'Oliver serait loin de sa tête et de son cœur, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait pris la fuite pour ne pas l'affronter et ne pas affronter ses sentiments mais cela n'avait réglé aucun problème. Oliver occupait toujours son esprit.

Elle s'était alors lancée dans son installation. Elle avait repeint les murs et avait arrangé un peu l'espace, elle avait fait quelques courses afin de mettre une touche un peu plus personnelle avec des rideaux colorés et des tissus qui lui donnaient envie de sourire et non de se pendre.

Elle avait passé la semaine à se perdre dans ces travaux et avait ensuite visité le campus et la ville. Elle avait pris quelques points de repère afin de ne pas être totalement perdue et s'était lancée à corps perdu dans les cours quand le semestre avait commencé.

Et cela avait fonctionné un temps…mais dès qu'elle n'était plus occupée Oliver s'immisçait dans son esprit et une fois qu'elle pensait à lui elle était triste et mélancolique. Elle avait mal agit, elle le savait. Elle ne lui avait donné aucune explication et si ce jour là il n'était pas venu la trouver, elle ne lui aurait rien dit de son départ. Elle avait été lâche et avait du mal à l'assumer.

Sa mère avait bien tenté de la faire parler, mais elle n'avait jamais été jusqu'au bout de son histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'ils avaient dépassé un certain stade dans leur relation, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle pensait à lui sans arrêt quand elle se laissait aller. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Robert et Donna pourraient réagir à apprendre que leurs enfants avaient une relation autre que celle qu'ils avaient toujours eu.

Ils étaient une famille recomposée, ils étaient censés être de la même famille comment pouvaient-ils en plus être attirés l'un par l'autre ? C'était à la limite de la morale et elle n'était pas certaine que leurs parents adhèrent et les soutiennent, alors elle avait continué à nier que rien ne la tracassait et que tout allait bien, sauf que rien n'allait.

Elle avait souvent été à la limite de prendre un vol pour Duke et d'aller trouver Oliver, d'aller s'excuser et de lui demander pardon pour le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Elle souffrait et ne savait pas comment se défaire de cette peine qu'elle avait causée parce qu'elle avait eu la trouille de ses sentiments.

Cette nuit avec Oliver avait éveillé une partie d'elle qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Son cœur avait reconnu celui qu'elle espérait et attendait depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre ce que trouver _l'homme de sa vie_ voulait dire. Seulement cet homme c'était Oliver Queen, le seul qu'elle avait détesté et qu'elle avait désiré avec la même force. Il était absolument tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé mais en même temps il était celui qu'elle voulait. Et découvrir tout ça avec juste une nuit l'avait bouleversé et elle n'avait pas su comment gérer les choses.

Quand elle l'avait découvert un jour à sa porte, elle avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, elle avait été en apnée et n'avait repris conscience que lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre. L'air s'était immédiatement chargé en électricité et ils s'étaient fixés….longuement. Ils n'avaient pas su quoi se dire, mais rien que la présence d'Oliver à Boston voulait tout dire.

Elle lui manquait comme lui lui manquait. Elle avait voulu parler, dire quelque chose, s'excuser mais rien, aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Elle avait pris plusieurs respirations profondes voulant se donner du courage pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait agit de cette façon, mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'Oliver s'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassée.

À cet instant elle avait su. Elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui, elle avait su qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et que peu importe les obstacles et les problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer, sa force…son unique force serait Oliver Queen.

Elle avait mis un long moment avant de réagir et de répondre à son baiser désespéré. Elle l'avait senti lui aussi complètement perdu et qu'il se raccrochait à elle afin de ne pas sombrer. Elle s'était alors accrochée à lui de la même façon et s'était laissée envahir par tout ce qu'elle refoulait depuis des semaines à présent. Oliver l'avait serrée plus fort contre lui de peur qu'elle le repousse, mais comment aurait-elle pu alors que lui avait eu le courage de venir la voir ? Il avait eu le courage d'assumer ses sentiments et de lui dire que c'était elle qu'il voulait.

C'était à bout de souffle qu'ils s'étaient séparés et qu'ils s'étaient regardés avec tendresse. Oliver avait caressé ses joues avec adoration heureux d'enfin la voir en vraie, de l'avoir entre ses bras et qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Il avait dessiné ses lèvres de son pouce et l'avait à nouveau embrassée délicatement cette fois-ci.

Elle se souvenait encore de cette pure tendresse dont il avait fait preuve et elle avait réalisé à quel point elle avait été idiote de partir de cette façon. Elle les avait fait souffrir inutilement et elle avait voulu s'excuser. Elle avait tenté de parler mais Oliver l'avait faite taire d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Plus tard….on aura tout le temps pour parler et s'excuser. » Avait-il dit d'un souffle contre son visage en caressant son nez du sien. « Pour l'instant je veux juste…..tu m'as tellement manqué…..que j'ai l'impression de revivre enfin. » Felicity avait été touchée de cet aveu et avait laissé couler les larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle avait passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et avait serré une mèche afin qu'il ne bouge pas de son étreinte.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Oliver….tellement manqué si tu savais… » Elle avait cherché ses yeux et quand leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés elle avait su qu'il était sincère. Il s'était alors penché vers elle et l'avait soulevée dans ses bras pour la déposer sur son lit. Comme la première fois il s'était allongé à ses côtés et l'avait regardée attendant son consentement. Elle lui avait fait un énorme sourire et avait initié le premier geste. Ce jour là ils avaient fait l'amour en étant conscient de leurs sentiments.

Felicity revint à la réalité en entendant son téléphone sonner. Elle lu le sms et un énorme sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_« Contrat signé….mon avion décolle dans une heure. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence…. »_

Elle resta à fixer un moment l'écran de son téléphone. Une nouvelle vie commençait, Oliver avait raison. Il allait commencer sa carrière chez les professionnels et elle allait commencer la sienne chez QC. Ça avait été une évidence pour Robert d'embaucher sa belle fille quand il avait compris le potentiel qu'elle représentait. Au début elle avait été réticente ne voulant pas se faire embaucher uniquement parce qu'elle était la fille de…..et avait insisté pour passer par le parcours classique. Cela lui donnerait une certaine légitimité une fois qu'elle serait intégrée au service recherches et développement.

Elle finit par répondre avec un smiley et une petite phrase.

_« Je t'attends….notre nouvelle vie est en route….et malgré la trouille qui me paralyse je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse et impatiente…. »_

Elle posa son téléphone et finit d'emballer ses dernières affaires. Elle devait rendre sa chambre en fin de journée et elle avait encore pas mal de choses à faire.

##

Oliver se présenta à la réception de l'hôtel et demanda sa clé. Il monta à sa chambre réservée et fut heureux de constater que Felicity avait déjà investi les lieux. Il posa un regard tendre sur le mont de valises qui attendait sagement de rentrer à Starling, elle n'avait jamais su voyager léger.

Il la chercha dans la suite et la découvrit sous la douche, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il fit un pas et du bruit afin qu'elle ne soit pas surprise et il la vit se retourner en souriant.

« Hey.. » Dit-il en l'admirant. Il ne se lassait jamais de la voir nue et d'explorer son corps de toutes les façons possibles. Il commença à se déshabiller à son tour afin de la rejoindre. « Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il dans le creux de son cou une fois qu'il fut sous la douche.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Répondit-elle déjà perdue dans les affres du plaisir qu'il lui donnait rien qu'en effleurant sa peau. Elle se décolla un peu et le fixa dans les yeux. « Je suis extrêmement fière de toi. » Elle caressa ses cheveux et lui fit un tendre sourire. « Tu es enfin arrivé à ce que tu voulais…. »

« Merci….mais tout ça c'est grâce à toi. » Dit-il en la fixant à son tour. « Tu as su me pousser quand il le fallait et quand les temps étaient difficiles…ce contrat c'est aussi le tien. » Elle haussa les épaules pas vraiment convaincue mais accepta quand même le compliment.

« Ok…dans ce cas je n'ai pas droit à une récompense….même toute petite. » Dit-elle tout bas ses mains se perdant déjà sur le torse d'Oliver. Ce dernier rigola à la sentir le titiller et il saisit une de ses mains qui partait à la découverte de sa virilité. « Quoi…. » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque en se redressant et en cherchant ses yeux.

« Rien du tout… » Rigola le jeune homme. Il fixa son regard sur Felicity et caressa ses cheveux d'une main. « Je t'aime c'est tout…. » Felicity fut touchée de cette déclaration et lui fit une moue adorable. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Oliver ne tint plus. Il se pencha et la souleva du sol pour la plaquer contre le mur froid de la douche.

Felicity cria de surprise en se sentant soulever dans les airs mais soupira de contentement quand elle entoura de ses jambes la taille d'Oliver et qu'elle sentit son sexe cogner contre son bas ventre. Elle encercla son cou un peu plus fort et colla son front au sien.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver… » Soupira-t-elle quand elle sentit ses doigts chercher sa féminité et qu'Oliver trouva son clitoris gonflé d'envie. « J'ai peur….mais je suis folle amoureuse de toi. »

« Je sais bébé…mais tout va bien se passer. On a rien fait de mal…. » Tenta de la rassurer Oliver. Il caressa encore un peu son intimité avant de s'enfoncer en elle délicatement.

####

Oliver faisait le tour des vestiaires du stade de Starling et il devait reconnaître qu'il était fier de déambuler ici. Depuis qu'il était gamin son rêve était de jouer ici, dans ce stade où il avait vécu les meilleurs moments avec son père.

« Vous allez vous repérer facilement ? » Demanda David Winter le président du club. Oliver se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire.

« Oui pas de souci de ce côté-là. » Rigola-t-il nerveusement. « Depuis que je suis gosse j'ai du visiter une bonne centaine de fois le stade. Je me souviens que parfois j'arrivais à tromper le guide et j'allais sur le terrain rien que pour sentir la pelouse et essayer de se rendre compte de ce que les joueurs pouvaient ressentir à être au milieu. »

« Je vois. » Rigola à son tour David. « Je suis heureux de vous avoir dans notre équipe. Je sais que nous avons fait beaucoup de déçus quand vous avez signé chez nous. » Oliver acquiesça conscient de ça, il avait été courtisé par bon nombre d'équipes, mais Starling avait un avantage que les autres équipes n'avaient pas. C'était le club de sa ville et point encore plus important c'était ici qu'allait vivre Felicity à présent. Rien que cette raison l'aurait fait signer n'importe où, même s'il détestait l'équipe qui l'aurait recruté.

« Vous êtes prêts pour le premier match de la saison la semaine prochaine ? » Oliver fit un sourire encore plus grand à cette perspective. Enfin il allait réaliser son rêve.

« Plus que jamais, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'attends ça. » David acquiesça en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Si je pense savoir….c'est un rêve qui se réalise. » Oliver hocha la tête et se laissa conduire vers le terrain.

##

Felicity avait été en réunion depuis le début de la journée, c'était son premier jour chez QC et elle devait avouer que même si elle était heureuse l'angoisse ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Elle voulait bien faire et surtout rester à sa place mais tout en voulant montrer qu'elle était là, bref un vrai casse tête. Même si elle avait été recrutée de façon tout à fait normale, elle savait qu'on l'attendait au tournant.

« Allez Fel encore un petit effort et ensuite cette journée de fou sera terminée…tu pourras plonger dans un bon bain chaud et…. »

« ….ou alors aller dîner avec nos parents. » La coupa Oliver adossé à sa porte les bras croisés. Felicity releva sa tête et fut heureuse de voir une tête connue. Elle se leva précipitamment pour le rejoindre mais se freina un dernier moment.

« Salut. » Dit-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur avec un signe de la main. Oliver haussa un sourcil sous cet accueil inhabituel. « Je…pas ici…. » Dit-elle tout bas en se penchant un peu vers lui. Oliver comprit alors ce qu'elle voulait dire, il surveilla les alentours et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« C'est une vraie torture de te voir et de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser. » Dit-il en se reculant vite afin de garder une certaine distance de sécurité. Felicity gloussa et se recula aussi d'un pas.

« Juste pour éviter la tentation. » Expliqua-t-elle quand elle le vit grimacer. Il rigola et entra enfin dans son bureau. « Alors cette première journée dans ta nouvelle vie c'était comment ? » Felicity prit place derrière son bureau et regarda Oliver s'installer.

« Parfaite…et la tienne ? » Felicity s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et lui sourit.

« Parfaite aussi….c'était sérieux cette histoire de dîner avec nos parents ? » Oliver hocha la tête. « Ok…et je parie que c'est ton idée…. » Il hocha à nouveau la tête. « Oliver…. » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix. « …pas ce soir..je suis … »

« Si..ce soir. » La coupa Oliver. « Ça fait des semaines à présent que nous sommes rentrés et j'en ai marre de devoir te voir entre deux portes ou quand tout le manoir dort. On va l'annoncer ce soir….et peu importe ce qu'il se passe…on est tous les deux c'est le plus important. »

Felicity savait qu'il avait raison et elle le comprenait parfaitement, parce que pour elle aussi cette vie cachée commençait à lui peser, mais elle n'était pas certaine de la bonne réaction de leurs parents. Ils leur mentaient depuis des années et elle n'était pas certaine que lorsqu'ils sauraient toute la vérité ils soient heureux pour eux et complaisants.

« Je comprends chéri….je t'assure que je comprends ….mais ce soir alors que…. »

« Ce soir est parfait….de toute façon s'ils réagissent mal que se soit ce soir où un autre ne changera rien, mais au moins on sera fixé. » Oliver se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il fit le tour de son bureau et se posa à moitié dessus juste à ses côtés. Il tourna son fauteuil et posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs afin qu'elle lui fasse face. « On s'aime bébé…on a rien fait de mal on est juste tombés amoureux….ce n'est pas un crime. Tout va bien se passer. » La rassura-t-il encore une fois.

« Ok… » Capitula Felicity. « De toute façon c'est fait…. » Elle se leva et Oliver la saisit par la taille. « Allons affronter notre destin. » Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de rassembler ses affaires et d'entraîner Oliver vers la sortie.

* * *

**Le Olicity est ensemble et fou amoureux...mais ils ont peur de la réactions de leurs parents. En même temps ils leur mentent depuis 4 ans...**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires et avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience...**

**A bientôt pour la fin de cette fiction...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

**Un énorme merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu vas découvrir de suite si leurs parents sont ravis ou pas et s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre pourquoi ils se sont cachés autant de temps. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Merci de ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire, tes réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. Et concernant une autre fiction...oui il y en a une autre à venir. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous laisse découvrir la réaction des parents. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée. Merci beaucoup Shinobu24 d'être à mes côtés pour mes folles idées, je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

« Tu sais pourquoi Oliver a voulu qu'on se retrouve ici ? » Demanda Donna à son époux. Ce dernier secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. « Très bien attendons dans ce cas…tu crois que…. »

« Chérie je ne sais pas…je crois seulement qu'il a voulu nous réunir pour fêter son contrat et le premier jour de Felicity. D'ailleurs je n'ai eu que de bons échos. » Robert chercha la main de sa femme sur la table et s'attira son regard. « Hey…même si c'est ça….c'est rien…. »

Donna acquiesça doucement et serra la main de son mari. Elle plongea dans ses yeux et fut rassurée de voir Robert si calme et serein. C'était un sujet dont ils avaient énormément parlé et s'il était vrai qu'au début ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement d'accord, à force de réfléchir et de voir leurs enfants heureux ils avaient fini par admettre et comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

« Tu as raison…. » Donna se pencha vers son mari et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter. » Dit-elle tendrement une main sur sa joue.

« Non c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas Donna. » Robert se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa à son tour.

##

Felicity courrait presque aux côtés d'Oliver. Elle n'avait pas choisi les meilleurs chaussures pour la journée, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle devrait arpenter les rues de Starling au bras de son petit ami qui faisait un pas le temps qu'elle en fasse trois. Elle saisit son coude afin qu'il ralentisse un peu et pour la première fois Oliver saisit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts en public.

« C'est presque officiel…on peut se le permettre. » Dit-il quand il vit qu'elle regardait leurs mains jointes. « Et je pourrai même t'embrasser ici…en plein carrefour. » Felicity éclata de rire et se colla au bras d'Oliver en cachant son visage dans son manteau.

« J'en meurt d'envie. » Dit-elle en se stoppant soudainement forçant Oliver à s'arrêter. « Embrasse-moi. »

« Quoi…..mais je croyais que tu mourais de peur de l'annoncer à nos parents...et là tu veux que t'embrasse devant tout le monde, au risque de se faire photographier et de se retrouver sur les sites de potins ? » Son ton était taquin et Felicity rigolait un peu plus à chaque parole.

« Tu as tout compris….. » Elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou le forçant à se baisser pour joindre leurs lèvres. Elle approfondit assez vite ce baiser qui les laissa le souffle court tous les deux. « Ça nous donnera du courage pour ce qui nous attends. »

Oliver rigola un peu et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de l'attirer à lui et de poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'au restaurant. Ils se stoppèrent avant de rentrer et s'encouragèrent mutuellement pour ce dîner qui allait changer la vie de leur famille. Ils partagèrent un dernier baiser furtif et pénétrèrent dans l'établissement.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on me conduit à l'échafaud. » Murmura Felicity discrètement à Oliver. Ce dernier se retourna légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'exagère pas…ce sont nos parents il nous aime et seront heureux pour nous….enfin je l'espère. » Ils furent vite arrivés à leur table et virent leurs parents se lever. Ils prirent tous place à table et le silence s'installa un instant avant que Robert n'accapare Felicity et qu'il la félicite de ce qu'il avait déjà entendu sur elle pour sa première journée.

« Je dois dire que tout le monde est fan de toi. » Rigola Robert. « Même mon directeur financier qui est un grincheux notoire, a trouvé ton idée parfaite pour réduire les coûts de production de notre usine de Baltimore. » Felicity se sentit soulagée de cette mise au point et un poids quitta sa poitrine.

Oliver écoutait cette conversation avec le sourire aux lèvres, il avait toujours su que Felicity était faite pour travailler chez QC, même au pire moment de leur relation il avait toujours su qu'elle était une fille brillante et intelligente promise à un grand avenir.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle et son visage et pouvait voir le soulagement l'envahir. Il dû se retenir de lui prendre la main, voir même de l'embrasser et soudain cela la ramena à la raison de ce dîner. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et prit la parole.

« En fait ce dîner à un but bien précis autre que celui de fêter le succès de Felicity. » Commença Oliver en se tournant vers elle. La blonde rougit un peu et baissa les yeux gênée. « Felicity et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire et on sait d'avance que vous allez être choqués, voir même en colère mais…on ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »

Le silence s'installa à table les deux couples se regardaient et Donna jeta un œil vers Robert qui était toujours aussi détendu. Elle chercha sa main et la serra très fort une fois qu'elle l'eu trouvée. Oliver nota le geste se sentit soudain angoissé. Lui qui il y avait encore quelques minutes rassurait Felicity lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, n'en était plus vraiment certain.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins….. » Il soupira et jeta un dernier regard à Felicity qui acquiesça pour lui donner du courage. « On s'aime…Felicity et moi sommes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. » Lâcha-t-il enfin d'un bloc. Il fixa son père qui resta sans réaction et son regard glissa vers Donna qui était elle aussi figée.

« Je sais que vous ne devez pas comprendre et que ça peut aussi paraître bizarre… » Se lança Felicity quand elle vit le silence durer. « ….mais on a pas fait exprès…on a lutté et c'est incroyable d'avoir ce genre de conversation quand on sait qu'on se détestait il y a encore quelques années…. » Elle posa son regard sur Oliver et entrelaça sa main. « ….mais Oliver est l'amour de ma vie…nous sommes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre mais étrangement c'est ce qui nous a rapproché… »

Felicity regarda sa mère qui la fixait sans rien dire, aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage et à cet instant elle comprit qu'elle ne comprenait pas et surtout qu'elle n'acceptait pas.

« Je sais maman que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça. Mais j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces….et on a pas cherché à se rapprocher et à s'aimer…. » Felicity tentait le tout pour le tout. Sa mère ne réagissant toujours pas, comme Robert d'ailleurs et elle ne voulait pas devoir choisir entre Oliver et elle. « ….j'aimerai juste que tu comprennes que j'ai fait moi aussi des efforts quand tu as rencontré Robert et que j'ai pris sur moi quand j'ai su qui était son fils….j'ai fait passer ton bonheur avant tout et…. »

Felicity se stoppa quand elle vit Robert appeler le serveur. Ils allaient partir et les laisser seuls à table, ils n'acceptaient pas leur relation et trouvait ça malsain et déplacé, et ils allaient devoir batailler pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient réellement.

« Apportez nous votre meilleur champagne. Nous avons quelque chose à fêter. » Dit Robert tout sourire. Il porta son regard sur le jeune couple qui se regardait sans comprendre. « Il était temps que vous vous décidiez… » Rigola-t-il en regardant son épouse. « N'est-ce pas chérie ? »

Donna fit un léger sourire crispé en regardant son mari. Elle n'allait pas mentir et se réjouir de cette nouvelle, mais elle était heureuse qu'enfin sa fille arrête de lui mentir. Elle posa ses yeux à nouveau sur Felicity et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je suis heureuse qu'enfin vous arrêtiez de nous mentir…. » Dit-elle en les fixant tour à tour. Felicity s'enfonça dans son siège sous le choc. Leurs parents savaient.

« Vous le saviez ? » Osa demander Oliver en regardant son père qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Mais comment ?! On a toujours été prudents et on….enfin on a fait attention…. » Donna rigola doucement et Felicity fut soulagée de voir enfin un sourire sur le visage de sa mère, même s'il était encore crispé et certainement ironique.

« Oliver…..ma fille a fuit la maison du jour au lendemain et tu as fait la même chose le lendemain…. » Expliqua Donna. « Vous vous êtes évités durant des mois et du jour au lendemain vous êtes arrivés tout sourire comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais je crois que le pire a été l'été où vous êtes venus chacun avec votre moitié respective…c'est là que nous avons compris. »

Felicity serra plus fort la main d'Oliver et lui jeta un petit regard auquel il répondit. Eux aussi se souvenait parfaitement de cette période, ça avait été un tournant dans leur histoire. Et même si ça avait été très difficile, ça avait été aussi le moment le plus intense de leur relation. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie et que rien ne pourrait se mettre sur leur chemin.

Cela faisait environ un an et demi qu'ils se voyaient en cachette, Felicity se déplaçait le plus souvent possible à Duke mais avec la masse de travail et ses révisions constantes les semaines étaient longues et parfois ils restaient plusieurs semaines sans se voir. C'était difficile pour eux mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, Oliver étant accaparé lui aussi par ses entraînements intensifs et ses déplacements incessants pour les matchs du championnat universitaire.

Ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient et Felicity avait décidé de lui faire une surprise, Oliver lui manquait et elle avait réussi à s'organiser pour pouvoir passer quelques jours à Duke et le suivre lors de son prochain match. Elle se souvenait encore de son excitation quand elle avait débarqué sur le terrain où il s'entraînait. Elle l'avait regardé jouer un moment et elle avait été impressionnée de sa force et de son jeu qui avait encore progressé depuis qu'il était dans cette équipe.

Oliver ne l'avait pas encore vu et elle était impatiente de voir sa réaction. Elle s'était levée des gradins quand l'entrainement avait été terminé et s'était rapprochée du bord du terrain, et elle avait vu quelque chose auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue et qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Oliver avait enlevé son casque et s'était dirigé directement vers le groupe de PomPom girls qui s'entraînait aussi.

Felicity l'avait suivi du regard et l'avait vu enlacé la capitaine de l'équipe. Elle était resté figée, ne pouvant pas bouger. Elle était face à ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle y avait cru, elle avait vraiment cru qu'Oliver n'était plus le même qu'au lycée et qu'il était enfin arrivé à un stade où il était plus mature. Mais à l'évidence elle s'était trompée.

Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était dirigée vers eux. Oliver ne l'avait toujours pas vue et elle espérait simplement qu'il n'allait pas l'embrasser sous ses yeux. Arrivée à leur hauteur elle toussota légèrement et quand elle croisa les yeux de son petit ami elle vit sa surprise mélangée à de la peur.

« Surprise ! » Avait-elle dit d'un ton remplit d'ironie. « Bonjour je suis Felicity…sa petite amie…enfin pas officiellement mais j'existe. » Avait-elle dit à cette fille qui la détestait déjà au vu de son regard noir. « Je voulais te faire une surprise et finalement c'est moi qui suis la plus surprise…. » Elle avait fixé Oliver blessée.

« Attends Felicity ce n'est pas… » Il avait tenté de lui parler et de la retenir mais elle s'était dégagée vivement de sa prise sur son coude.

« Ne me touche pas ! Tu vois on se demandait comment l'annoncer…..on règle le problème de suite. Y'a plus rien à annoncer. » Avait-elle dit d'un ton glacial. Elle l'avait fixé et avait tourné les talons pour repartir à Boston le cœur brisé.

Oliver l'avait assailli de messages, d'appels téléphoniques, de mails il avait même tenté de venir directement à sa porte mais Felicity était restée inflexible. Il l'avait trompée à lui d'en subir les conséquences, même si elle ne rêvait que de le retrouver.

Ils étaient alors rentrés dans une période difficile pour chacun d'entre eux. Oliver faisait n'importe quoi il sortait beaucoup et buvait aussi beaucoup, et cela avait commencé à lui poser quelques soucis avec ses entraînements. Il avait retrouvé son style de vie du lycée et cela n'était pas compatible avec le niveau qu'il visait.

Felicity elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans ses cours et dans ses révisions et s'était laissée séduire par un gentil garçon de son cours. Il s'appelait Barry et était tout l'opposé d'Oliver. Il était brun et plutôt chétif là où Oliver était blond et sportif.

Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées à grands pas et ils s'étaient retrouvés au manoir avec leurs moitiés respectives. Quand Felicity avait vu Lara Perkins se pavaner au bord de la piscine dans un maillot de bains minimaliste, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle s'était alors félicitée d'avoir demander à Barry de l'accompagner, elle pourrait au moins rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Oliver.

Les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passé avaient été affreuses et remplies de colère et de rancœur. Ils étaient revenus au début de leur relation où ils se disputaient sans arrêt et où ils se lançaient des piques et des remarques acides. Leurs parents n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait et avaient tenté d'arrondir les angles mais comme à l'époque rien n'y avait fait.

« Je me souviens encore de l'ambiance glaciale qu'il y avait dans le manoir. » Donna ramena le couple à la réalité. « Vous vous étiez déjà affrontés mais pas à ce point. » Elle posa son regard en particulier sur Oliver. « Tu avais un air triste que je ne t'avais jamais vu malgré la présence de cette jeune femme que tu avais ramené. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle était là uniquement pour rendre jalouse Felicity. » Rigola-t-elle doucement.

« Lara Perkins. » Se contenta de répondre d'un air dédaigneux Felicity.

« Oui c'est ça… » Donna regarda à son tour sa fille. « Quand à toi ma chérie….ce Barry était gentil mais absolument pas pour toi. Ça crevait les yeux que tu voulais montrer à Oliver que tu étais passée à autre chose alors que pas du tout. »

« Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » Demanda Oliver encore sous le choc.

« On attendait simplement que vous soyez sûrs de vous….et pour être honnête j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter votre relation. » Felicity se tendit et serra plus fort la main d'Oliver. « Et je crois qu'à l'époque je n'aurais pas réagi de la même façon. J'estimais que vous étiez de la même famille et que cela ne se faisait pas... »

« Mais Maman… » Plaida Felicity.

« Attends chérie je n'ai pas fini. » La coupa Donna. « Mais je sais à présent que tout est sincère et vrai entre vous….et vous n'êtes pas du même sang….cela n'a rien d'immoral ou de déplacé…c'est juste surprenant et bizarre quand on y pense, mais vous ne faites rien de mal. »

Cette dernière phrase rassura le couple qui pu enfin souffler de soulagement. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et Oliver osa enfin un geste vers Felicity, le premier devant leurs parents. Il posa son front contre sa tempe et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la tête en lui murmurant combien il l'aimait.

Il savait qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi à l'époque avec Lara et le simple fait de l'évoquer lui rappelait à quel point il avait fait souffrir Felicity inutilement. Mais quand Lara avait commencé à lui montrer des signes évidents d'intérêt il y avait répondu sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il n'avait jamais voulu tromper Felicity et il ne s'était jamais rien passé avant qu'elle ne le surprenne ce fameux jour sur le terrain.

Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il avait agit si bêtement et la réponse avait été évidente, il était fou amoureux de Felicity et la puissance de ce qu'il ressentait et celui qu'elle le faisait devenir lui faisait peur. La même peur qu'il avait ressenti quand ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois. Seulement à l'époque il avait géré en allant la trouver, là il avait géré en se rapprochant d'une autre.

Quand Felicity n'avait rien voulu entendre et comprendre, il avait alors donné une chance à Lara et avait brisé un peu plus le cœur de l'amour de sa vie en la lui imposant au manoir. Il avait pensé qu'en agissant de la sorte il la forcerait à venir le confronter et qu'ils pourraient enfin s'expliquer, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle vienne accompagnée.

Quand il avait vu ce type avec Felicity la toucher et être à sa place il avait ressenti ce que la blonde avait dû ressentir à le voir avec Lara. Il avait alors compris son erreur mais au lieu de mettre un terme à cette mascarade, son côté jaloux avait pris le dessus et ils s'étaient menés une guerre sans pitié durant des semaines.

Mais le pire avait été atteint un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard seuls dans la cuisine en pleine nuit. Ce jour là il avait cru l'avoir perdue à jamais. Il se souvenait encore de son regard blessé et triste et il avait voulu discuter.

« Je suis désolé Fel…mais ce que tu as vu ce jour là… »

« Non tais-toi Oliver ! » L'avait avertit Felicity en descendant du plan de travail et en rangeant le bac de glace qu'elle avait entre les mains. « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote s'il te plaît ! Je mérite au moins un peu de respect ! » Elle était en rage et tentait de ne pas crier ne voulant ameuter personne dans la maison. « Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu. »

« Non ce que tu as vu n'était rien… » Avait plaidé à nouveau Oliver. « C'était juste une accolade… » Felicity avait éclaté de rire sous cette excuse minable.

« Une accolade !? Une accolade non mais tu es sérieux ?! » Elle s'était approchée de lui son regard noir de colère. « Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire alors que tu la ramènes ici et qu'elle prends un malin plaisir à expliquer à quel point votre histoire est une évidence ?! Jamais de la vie ! Tu m'as trompée et brisé le cœur….voilà ce que tu as fait Oliver. »

Elle l'avait fixé un long moment avant de le contourner et de vouloir partir mais il l'avait retenue par le bras la forçant à rester.

« Elle ment et tu le sais….ma seule histoire évidente et qui compte c'est la nôtre. » Lui avait-il glissé à l'oreille espérant la faire flancher. Felicity avait à nouveau pouffer sans le croire une seule seconde.

« J'ai un scoop…ce n'est pas mon cas. L'histoire qui compte à mes yeux c'est celle que je vis en ce moment avec Barry. Lui au moins prend soin de moi. » Lui avait-elle lancé dans le seul but de le blesser et de lui faire du mal. Oliver avait vu rouge et l'avait ramenée à lui d'un geste brusque en l'embrassant durement sans tendresse. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour lui et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce gamin à peine pubère.

Felicity avait voulu le repousser de toutes ses forces mais elle s'était vite laissée gagner par l'envie de lui répondre. Elle avait alors capitulé et lui avait rendu son baiser encore plus sauvagement. Oliver l'avait serrée contre lui et l'avait posée sur la table de cuisine pas très loin. Ils s'étaient embrassés un long moment avant d'être dérangés par du bruit provenant de Barry qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir trouvé Felicity à ses côtés en se réveillant.

Elle avait regagné sa chambre au bras du brun et à cet instant Oliver avait su qu'il l'avait perdue. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais son attitude, il avait alors sombré encore plus dans son mal être et avait été encore plus désagréable avec elle après cet incident à tel point que Felicity avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt à Boston.

L'histoire s'était répétée et il avait déambulé encore quelques jours à traîner sa peine et sa culpabilité, Lara accrochée à son bras. Et puis un matin il s'était levé et avait repris vie, il avait demandé à Lara de débarrasser le plancher, il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il avait fait et il avait pris la route pour Boston.

Il était arrivé en trombe dans la chambre de Felicity et avait trouvé sa colocataire qui l'avait informé qu'elle était partie pour Duke. Son cœur avait explosé de joie à cette nouvelle et il avait enfin fait une chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des mois. Il lui avait téléphoné afin de lui donner l'adresse d'une maison d'hôtes perdue en pleine campagne. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver et de partager des moments rien que tous les deux.

« C'est un endroit magnifique. » Avait dit Felicity quand ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la maison. Oliver l'avait juste regardée et acquiescé. Il avait été heureux de la voir devant lui, ses yeux dénués de colère et de rage. « Comment connaissais-tu cette adresse ? »

« J'avais prévu de t'emmener ici avant…..avant tout ça. » Avait-il répondu d'une voix douce. « Je sais que j'ai été un idiot et que je t'ai fais du mal….mais je… » Felicity avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'il se taise.

« Plus tard Oliver…on aura tout le temps plus tard. Pour l'instant je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras. » Avait-elle sangloté avant de se jeter sur lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué durant ces longues semaines qu'elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus serrée contre lui.

Elle savait qu'ils devaient parler et comprendre pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là, mais à cet l'instant seules leurs retrouvailles avaient comptés. C'est durant ce séjour où ils s'étaient retrouvés qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour et qu'ils avaient compris que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ils s'aimaient à s'en faire souffrir mais ils n'étaient complets qu'ensembles.

« Merci Maman. » Oliver revint à la réalité à la voix de Felicity. « Je comprends…c'est pour ça qu'on a mis du temps avant de….on voulait être certains de nous. » Elle se tourna alors vers Oliver et lui fit un sourire à tomber. « Et on l'est. » Ce dernier acquiesça à son tour et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

À partir de ce moment leur vie avait radicalement changé. Felicity avait officiellement emménagé dans la chambre d'Oliver et ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour. Les journaux à scandales s'étaient emparés de l'affaire et en avait fait leur une des semaines durant cherchant la moindre information compromettante ou la bonne photo qui ferait encore plus vendre leurs papiers.

La carrière d'Oliver avait vraiment décollé et il avait été sollicité par toutes les plus grandes équipes du pays. Il avait un temps envisagé de quitter Starling pour Dallas mais à l'annonce de la grossesse de sa femme il y avait renoncé. Il ne voulait pas déraciner Felicity de sa ville et la priver de sa mère pour ce moment si important de leur vie.

Ils reparlaient souvent de leurs années de lycée et de tout ce qui les avait séparé à l'époque et surtout de ce qui les avait rapproché. Ils remerciaient leurs parents pour s'être trouvés parce qu'ils n'étaient pas certain qu'ils vivraient cette vie si Robert et Donna ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, jamais ils ne les auraient forcés à s'entendre et ils n'auraient jamais ouvert les yeux l'un sur l'autre.

Et quand ils voyaient la vie qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient accordés une chance, cela aurait été dommage de ne pas la connaître. Ils s'aimaient encore plus fort qu'au premier jour et la passion qui les animait ne les avait jamais quitté. Ils s'étaient mariés sur un coup de tête en organisant une cérémonie en à peine une semaine au manoir, et bientôt leur vie se conjuguerait à trois….ils ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux pour deux personnes qui s'étaient autant détestés et affrontés.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fin. **

**Les parents étaient loin d'être dupes et même s'ils ont eu du mal à comprendre ils ont accepté en voyant leurs enfants heureux. **

**Comme à chaque fois j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce dernier chapitre. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire cette fiction, qui ont déposé un commentaire à chaque fois ou de temps en temps, c'est ce qui nous fait avancer et qui nous donne envie de continuer à vous écrire des fictions. **

**Merci à ma jumelle adorée sans qui cela serait beaucoup plus difficile...merci d'être là. **

**On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction, encore différente...et en 19 chapitres. Nous allons passer une bonne partie de l'été ensembles...**


End file.
